amores nocturnos
by arwen cerrada
Summary: Draco expresa sus sentimientos a Harry. ¿sera esto el comienzo de una amistad?¿ sera amistad? ¿o tal vez comenzara un romance?
1. amores insospechados

Hola aqui os dejo mi primera historia. Espero que os guste a todas :

Amantes nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling.

Capitulo 1: amores insospechados

Era una mañana soleada de abril cuando Cho despertó como otras noches junto a Harry, en la sala de los Menesteres (en una de sus típicas escapaditas nocturnas), se puso en pie y en ese instante le entraron arcadas, fue al lavabo corriendo y empezó a vomitar la deliciosa cena que Dobby les había preparado la noche anterior.

Harry despertó al oír el ruido que producía él vomito de Cho; cuando finalmente esta termino de vomitar y estuvieron vestidos decidieron bajar a desayunar.

Antes de salir, Harry y Cho se cogieron de la mano y se hicieron carantoñas.

Una vez en el comedor Ron y Hermione- los cuales se habían declarado sus sentimientos hace unos días- les saludaron y se sentaron al lado de ellos.

A los pocos instantes de estar sentados desayunando se presento Malfoy con Pansy agarrada del brazo y como siempre le dedico uno de sus insultos a Harry.

Ey¡ ¿qué tal cabeza rajada-dijo Draco mientras Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy le reían la gracia.

Piérdete, Malfoy- dijo Harry

Ey, Harry ¿qué tal si vamos a hogsmeade? Dijo Cho, con un destello en los ojos.

Claro que si, después de todo es nuestro día libre.-dijo Harry, con una mirada pílla.

Nosotros podíamos, ir al lago, ¿eh, Ron?

Claro que sí, Hermione-dijo Ron

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta para salir y cada uno se dirigió a una parte Hogwarts. Una vez en Hogsmeade Harry compro unas cuantas cosas y después fue a las afueras del pueblo en donde le esperaba Cho, pues el bosque que había allí era su rincón secreto, allí se pusieron a hablar.

¿Has visto a Malfoy, cogido de pansy como si no supiéramos que la detesta- dijo Harry

Si, me he fijado, parecía como si quisiera darle envidia a alguien-dijo Cho, la cual le daba lo mismo lo que hiciera Malfoy.

Harry se acerco lentamente hasta Cho, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Harry sabia que sus ojos eran demasiado seductores, Cho se resistía y Harry se acerco más aun, le paso una mano por la cintura ligeramente, ella hizo lo mismo con la cintura de Harry. Lentamente se acerco a los labios de Harry y le beso, su lengua rozo los labios de harry los cuales se abrieron sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear entre ellas con deliciosos besos.

Harry estaba completamente enamorado de Cho ( o eso creía, empezó a acariciar su larga melena. Empezaron a jugar el uno con el otro hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran las dos de la tarde, cuando se dirigieron cogidos de la mano hacia Hogwarts.

Mira Ron y Hermione- dijo Harry cuando estaban entrando.

Entraron juntos al colegio Harry se separo de Cho quien fue a su casa a dormir la siesta y a pos los deberes.

Si quieres puedes pasar la tarde en Gryffindor- dijo Harry picaronamente.

Gracias Harry pero echo de menos mi cuarto- dijo Cho alejándose.

Al día siguiente Harry bajo antes que Cho y vio a Malfoy soló, saliendo de las mazmorras.

Buenas Draco, ¿Dónde has dejado a la repipi de tu novia- dijo Harry burlonamente

Eso a ti no te importa, Potter, además no es mi novia y tú lo sabes-Dijo Draco

Bueno me voy a buscar a mi NOVIA- dijo Harry resaltando la ultima palabra.

FLASHBACK

Otra vez, como siempre Draco Habia insultado a la madre de Harry y este colérico le había retado a un duelo en la sala de astronomía a las 2 de la mañana.

Harry miro el mapa del merodeador y no vio a ningún profesor cerca x lo que fue a al torre. Cuando llego vio a Draco allí con la varita preparada.

Que Potter, ¿preparado para sufrir-dijo Draco

No creo- contesto Harry.

El duelo comenzó, al principio eran solo hechizos para desarmar pero luego pasaron a ser para herir. En uno de ellos Draco consiguió dañar a Harry en los ojos Y Draco se arrimo para ver cuan era el daño causado. Entonces se acerco y toco los párpados de Harry

curatem heritum- dijo Draco y Harry recupero la visión.

Cuando Harry abrió sus preciosos ojos esmeralda Draco se quedo mirándole.

¿Qué miras-le pregunto Harry a Draco-he perdido lárgate y déjame.

Tienes unos ojos preciosos- dijo Draco- lastima que seas tan borde, Potter.

Cuando harry se giro para coger las gafas Draco también se giro y le beso, acariciándole el labio inferior, Harry excitado x esta nueva sensación, abrió la boca y se coló la lengua de Draco que era muy juguetona. Harry pronto reacciono.

Pero ¿qué coño haces, Malfoy- dijo Harry muy desconcertado

Potter, eres tan delicioso-dijo Draco

Harry se puso en pie y siguió el duelo puesto que lo intentaba era alejarse de un Malfoy con las hormonas alteradas. En un descuido Harry se hizo con el control.

cuando menos te lo esperes estarás junto a mí- dijo Draco

Esto solo ha sido una experiencia más-se dijo Harry así mismo cuando volvió a la torre de Griffyndor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Harry acudió al Gran comedor y se encontró con Cho. Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry se sonrojo de felicidad. Al terminar de desayunar se separaron para acudir a sus respectivas clases.

Adiós cariño nos vemos a la hora de comer-Dijo Cho

Si- dijo Harry- ala hora de comer

Harry tuvo clase de herbólogia con los slytheryn. Cuando llegaron Draco le dirigió una mirada maliciosa.

Ey Harry, ¿ no notas a Malfoy algo extraño?

Si, cuando te ve se apega a pansy como una lapa y se pone a besarla, pero cuando tu no estas sigue detestándola- dijo Hermione confundida

Si, ayer en el lago lo vimo9s solo y al salir del Gran comedor le oímos decirle a Pansy que se alejara de él- dijo Ron confirmando las palabras de Hermione

Harry sabia cual era el motivo, pero no dijo nada al salir de la clase herbologia, acudieron a la clase de encantamientos y después transformaciones y se dirigieron a comer donde Cho ya los esperaba.

El día paso sin percances cuando llego la tarde noche Harry se despidió de Cho y marcho hacia su torre.

Adiós Cho.-dijo Harry dándole un beso muy tierno

Adiós Harry- se despidió Cho correspondiendo ese beso.

Harry como todas las noches se dio un paseo nocturno.

FLASHBACK

Llegada la noche Harry hizo otro de sus paseos nocturnos con la capa de invisilidad, cuando vio a Malfoy, el cual era prefecto, Harry se oculto en un rincón para que Malfoy no se topara con él, pero mientras huía su capa resbalo lo suficiente como para que un rayo de la luz de la luna se reflejara en sus cristales y creara un destello que desgraciadamente se vio reflejado en los ojos de Malfoy, el cual se dirigió al origen del destello.

¿Quién hay ahí- pregunto malfoy-Lumos

OH, no es el idiota de malfoy se dirige hacia aquí- pensó Harry quien se veía acorralado por Malfoy el cual no se había dado cuenta aun de que Harry estaba allí.

Unos solos pasos y Draco tropezó con Harry, levanto la capa y dijo

Bueno lo temía san Potter siempre rondando por el colegio con la capa de invisibilidad- dijo Draco.

Maldito malfoy pensó harry, y le dijo a malfoy ey, Malfoy vete a tomar por culo.

5 puntos menos para Gryffyndor- dijo Draco con una risotada.

Pero...malfoy si te crees que por se prefecto me vas hacer la vida imposible la llevas clara...-dijo Harry cabreado.

Bueno esas son las ventajas de ser prefecto, aunque lo que más me gustaría...- dijo Draco acercándose sigilosamente hacia Harry-... es tenerte a ti.

¡aléjate- dijo Harry, pero Malfoy ya se había lanzado encima y le había comenzado a besar.

Sin saber por que Harry le correspondió como la vez anterior.

Draco empezó a morder ligeramente el labio inferior de Harry, de nuevo esta sensación le excitaba bastante se dejo llevar. Draco le agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta una sala que había para lo prefectos, entraron en la habitación que le habían asignado a Draco.

¿Pero que estas haciendo Draco- Dijo Harry, sin entender muy bien él por que le apetecía seguir con esta situación.

Draco no hablo, solamente agarro la cintura de Harry con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo tan apasionadamente que Harry no se pudo resistir y le mordió el labio inferior a Draco el cual entendió el mensaje y introdujo su lengua, al mismo tiempo que Harry cogía a Draco por la cintura. Juntos fueron hasta la cama donde se estuvieron besando y más cosas.

Al día siguiente Harry apareció junto a Draco él cual ya estaba despierto y miraba a Harry con admiración y Felicidad.

Una noche movidita, Potter- dijo malfoy

¿Por qué lo hiciste Malfoy- pregunto Harry

Porque tu me gustas Potter- dijo Malfoy mirándolo con ojos enamoradizos-¿y tu por que me seguiste?

No lo se Draco- dijo Harry

Eres tan hermoso, tan deliciosos, tan guapo, esos ojos esmeralda...-dijo Draco mirándolo a los ojos-...Tu eres tan perfecto, que por eso me gustas Potter

Malfoy, ¿qué me estas contando,...- dijo Harry, quien estaba deseando oír todo lo que Malfoy tenia que decirle para contarle sus sentimientos hacia él-... que te gusto?

Si , Potter.- Dijo Draco-Desde el primer día que te vi, tu arrogancia me lo puso mas difícil y me obligo a a ocultar mis sentimientos hacia a ti durante 5 años. Entiendo que no quieras nada conmigo después de todo ere mi archí enemigo pero por lo menos deja que me conozcas y después opinas; aunque delante de todos hagamos como que no ha ocurrido nada.

Draco tu me gustas, pero entiéndeme mi reputación me precede y no la voy a fastidiar por una noche de sexo- dijo Harry-podemos ser amigos.

Bueno Potter, si eso es lo que ahora podemos mantener, mejor eso que nada- Dijo Draco con la mirada Triste.

Draco no te entristezcas es mejor la amistad-dijo Harry abrazando a Draco- A, por cierto me llamo Harry- dijo riéndose

Ah, si lo siento es al costumbre, JEJEJE-dijo draco riéndose por su error.

Ese día era Sábado y antes de irse Draco le había dado a Harry un besos en la boca.

Quiero aguantar tu sabor en mi mente, Harry, si es lo único que voy a tener- dijo Draco

Adiós Draco-dijo Harry pasando su lengua sobre sus labios APRA apreciar el ligero toque de menta que el aliento de Draco desprendía.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando llego la noche Harry dio uno de sus paseos nocturnos con la capa cuando de pronto ...

Oh, no. Malfoy- dijo Harry

CONTINUARA...

hola de nuevo espero que os guste esta historia espero recibir reviews

besos a todas

Arwen cerrada


	2. errores y aromas

Amantes nocturnos, por Arwen Cerrada 

**Capitulo 2: errores y aromas.**

Harry esta vez no se escondió sino que agarro a Draco y lo metió debajo de su túnica.

-Hola Harry.-dijo Draco

- Hola Draco-Dijo Harry

Harry guió a Draco hasta una sala que conocía muy bien desde que formaba las clases de E.D.

Una bonita cama adoselada con Gryffindor y slytherin y una chimenea y una ventaja con cortinas rojas, había muebles y libros: la habitación era muy acogedora.

-Draco, yo te quiero, para mí eres especial-dijo Harry, mirando esos ojos plateados.

-Harry¿ y entonces por que me dejastes?- dijo draco asombrado.

- Es que Cho también me gustaba y creía que era mi amor verdadero, yo estaba confuso así que quise guardar las apariencias con Cho. Pero ahora he vuelto para esta contigo.- dijo Harry

-Pero Harry, tú estas con Cho-dijo Draco

- Y que ella no me importa, ahora que he descubierto que mi amor verdadero eres tú-dijo hablando con el corazón

-Harry se fundió en un apasionado beso. Tomo la cintura de Draco y lo llevo hasta la cama, le quito la camisa y empezó a acariciar su magnifico torso que desnudo lucia mejor que los dioses. Draco hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Harry. Después fueron los pantalones hasta quedarse en boxers, Harry llevaba unos boxers rojos y Draco unos verdes.

Harry miro a Draco de arriba abajo le paso una mano por su hermoso cabello plateado y lo miro a los ojos con una mirada seductora le sonrió y empezó a morderle el labio inferior y a acariciarle sus mejillas, después Draco deslizó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Harry acariciándolo poco a poco bajo sus manos hasta la única pieza que cubría el cuerpo del moreno y se la quito.

Harry le pareció que debía hacer lo mismo con esos boxers verdes.

Los dos desnudos, abrazados, jugando bajo las sabanas y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Sus manos se entrelazaban.

Harry comenzó a morder el lóbulo derecho de Malfoy él cual comenzó a temblar de placer. Su lengua recorrió todo el cuello de Malfoy, bajando poco a poco hasta el ombligo haciendo un camino de chupetones. Malfoy le levanto la cabeza y comenzó a besarle, y le hizo una pequeña succión en el pezón izquierdo.

Poco a poco Harry llego hasta el miembro de su amante, este lo acaricio con la lengua e hizo gemir de placer a Draco. Harry viendo que esto le producía gran placer a su amado continuo haciéndolo e introducía poco a poco él pené erecto en su boca en su boca, Draco no paraba de gemir y alcanzar el orgasmo. Pronto las tornas cambiaron y fue Draco el que tomo el control.

Draco comenzó a subir por las piernas del moreno que estaban abiertas de par en par hasta llegar a esa zona tan deseada.

Draco comenzó a mover sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Harry, este había comenzado a gemir de placer y decir el nombre de Draco en voz alta.

-Accio lubricante- dijo Harry atrayendo un bote de lubricante

Harry que había vuelto a tomar el control introdujo un dedo por el orificio de Draco y luego otro y así hasta que vio que ya estaba preparado.

-Harry, amor, tómame-dijo Draco entre gemidos

Harry hizo caso a los deseos de Draco hizo entrar su pené por el orificio lentamente primero la mitad para que Draco se acostumbrara, luego un poco más y cuando Draco estaba culminando el orgasmo salió para envestirlo con más fuerza, lo que produjo a Draco llegara al orgasmo total derramando semen sobre el torso de Harry, el cual ya se había puesto frente a Draco.

-Harry eres magnifico-dijo Draco- te adoro.

-Draco, todo lo que pueda hacer para que estés feliz es poco

La cosa después del orgasmo fue disminuyendo luego fueron besos, abrazos lametones, succiones, mordiscos, caricias hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos ante el agotamiento.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases.

- Draco, cariño levanta es tarde- dijo Hary dirigiéndose hacia la ducha

- Buenos días Harry- dijo dándole un beso

Harry estaba en la ducha cuando Draco se metió en la ducha y empezó a besarlo, y a jugar con él, saboreando el sabor que desprendía Harry. Draco se relamía cada vez que probaba los labios de Harry le encantaba ese sabor

-Me encanta tu sabor a mora- dijo Draco relamiéndose.

-No es mora-Dijo Harry dejando a Draco con la duda.

En un descuido Harry salió de la ducha y se vistió.

Draco hizo lo mismo y juntos salieron pero antes de salir Harry le hizo prometer a Draco que no diría nada.

-Draco prometeme que no diras nada-dijo Harry-ahora tu y yo somos amantes.

-Té lo prometo-dijo Draco dándole un beso- que emoción, amantes.

Harry despertó sudando

-Todo ha sido una pesadilla- dijo Harry recordando al instante como había escapado de Malfoy en dirección a su casa.

Harry quien había cortado con Draco una semana antes de pedirle salir a Cho, no estaba con fuerzas para volver con este de nuevo, pues la sola idea de relacionarse con Malfoy le producía nauseas.

-Todo esto no ocurrirá jamás - Se dijo Harry, quien conocía los ruborizo (sueños de adolescente) bastante bien, puesto que ya había tenido más.- Yo siempre estaré con Cho- Dijo Harry intentando convencerse así mismo.

FLASHBACK

Harry había quedado en la torre de astronomía por la noche.

Ese era el lugar donde había surgido todo el amor y allí era donde Draco le había pedido que saliera con él.

-Draco, yo he pensado que debíamos dejar lo nuestro por que no tiene salida-dijo Harry- tu y yo somos tan diferentes.

-Pero Harry- dijo Draco, pero este le puso un dedo en la boca.

-Draco es mejor dejarlo ahora.- dijo Harry- fue bonito mientras duro.

-Pero yo te quiero y no dejare que nuestras diferencias nos separen.-dijo el rubio.

- Draco eres tan arrogante- dijo Harry- Puedes llegar a ser tan cruel, ¿ por qué me dices que me quieres, ¿Qué te crees que no veo como tonteas con ese tal Zabini, Seguro que ya te has acostado con él.- dijo Harry temblando de furia.

- Es verdad Potter, me gusta Zabini, él es tan ingenioso, tan dominable, tan tan. -dijo Draco.

- Tan como tú.- Dijo Harry enfadado y angustiado.

- Si como yo Potter, me gusta Zabini y me he acostado con él, yo creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos- Dijo Draco, quien en su interior estaba dolido por que había creído que podía estar con los dos sin herir a ninguno.

-Adiós Draco- dijo Harry, angustiado, pues él aun quería pero esta situación le mucho dolor y rabia. Cogió y se dirigió hacia Gryffindor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pues Harry le dolía aun como Draco le habia tratado en su ultima noche juntos y por eso Harry se había prometido así mismo que no sufriría más por ese imbecil.

Ahora él solo tenia ojos para Cho, quien ahora que recordaba, le estaría esperando para desayunar.

-¡Anda Cho¡

Ya en el comedor Harry vio a Cho y le dio los buenos días con un beso muy goloso.

Cho se sonrojo dé tal manera que le salió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Harry¿ qué tal cielo?- dijo Cho encantada con el saludo de Harry.

-Bien, ¿qué tal mi princesa?- pregunto Harry, quien no quería que Cho notara su nerviosismo por él ruborizo.

-Bien.

Entonces aparecieron Ron y Hermione discutiendo, se sentaron en la mesa y miraron a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-dijo Harry

-Pues que Hermione ha recibido una invitación para el cumpleaños de Víctor Krum-Dijo Ron enfadado- como odio a Vicky.

- No le llames vicky-dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Es un sobón y tú, le gustas, Hermione, seguro que intenta propasarse.- dijo un Ron histérico.

-Viktor nunca haría nada que me molestara, además yo te quiero a ti y no sé lo consentiría.-dijo Hermione

-Bueno, vale, pero lo mejor de todo es que le ha invitado para quedarse el fin de semana- dijo Ron.

-No, ¿confías en mi?- dijo Hermione con una mirada inquisidora.

Ron no respondió a la pregunta.

-Bueno, voy a aceptar la invitación- dijo Hermione y subió a la lechuceria.

Regreso a la torre de Gryffindor y entro en la sala de los chicos y se metió en la cama que estaba Ron, corriendo los doseles para que no les viera nadie.

-Ron, ¿ se te ha pasado ya el enfado?- dijo Hermione, poniendo sus cálidos labios sobre los de Ron.

-Yo no me enfado Hermione, lo que pasa es que Víktor no me cae bien.

- No te preocupes no pasara nada- dijo Hermione, quien siguió besando a Ron. Este mientras correspondía los besos de Hermione la tenia abrazada acariciándola con sus manos.

Ron no se quedaba tranquilo dejando a su novia con un degenerado

El jueves por la noche Hermione y Ron aprovecharon que era su ultima noche antes de que fuera a pasar el fin de semana con viktor, para ira una de las habitaciones que tenían como prefectos para estar a solas.

Por otra parte Cho que se había quedado a dormir con Harry en Gryffindor, estaba apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry, viendo el techo de la cama que Harry había hechizado para que se viera el cielo estrellado de fuera del castillo. Cho no sabia que Harry había dejado una relación con Malfoy poco antes de salir con ella.

Mientras Harry recordaba las veces que había hecho esto en la cama de Draco, abrazados el uno con el otro.

-Si no fuera por ese maldito Zabini seguiríamos juntos- pensó Harry quien aun sentía algo por Draco.

Al día siguiente por la tarde Harry y Ron fueron a despedirse de Hermione.

- Adiós, Ron, te quiero mucho.-dijo Hermione mandándole un beso.- Adiós Harry

- Adiós Hermione.-le dijeron los dos

Harry y Ron se dirigieron al lago una vez que Hermione había partido.

- Si Viktor se atreve a ponerle una mano encima, lo mato.

-No te preocupes, Hermione sabe cuidarse sola.- dijo Harry tranquilizándolo.

-Harry eres especial para mí, no sé que haría si tú no estuvieras.-dijo Ron abrazándolo.

- si.- dijo Harry- a mí me pasaría lo mismo.-una sensación extraña lo invadió.

¿ Podía ser que Ron estuviera enamorado de Harry?. A Harry esta idea le aterrorizaba, no quería perder a su mejor amigo así que no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Cuando llego la noche volvió a tener ese extraño ruborizo y al día siguiente se levanto empapado.

Harry y Ron salieron a volar y a Harry le aprecio notar que Ron no paraba de mirarlo. Fueron a comer y por la tarde Harry fue a dar una vuelta con Cho. Se sentaron en un banco y se pusieron a hablar.

-Pobre Ron, esta tan solo- dijo Harry.

-Si.-dijo Cho, esta salió corriendo pues comenzaron a darle arcadas y a vomitar

-¿Estas bien?

- Si, ya estoy mejor, creo que me iré a descansar, estoy muy cansada de tanto ensayar para los éxtasis.

Harry le acompaño hasta su casa con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza: el comportamiento de Ron hacia Harry, Hermione con Viktor, los vomitos de Cho y él ruborizo que sé repetia todas las noches sobre Malfoy.

De repente se encontró con Malfoy en el pasillo. Draco se acerco hasta Harry

-Harry, quería pedirte disculpas por como te trate la vez pasada.- dijo Draco lamentándose.- ese estúpido Zabini solo me quería por mi dinero.

Draco rompió a llorar, Harry lo abrazo para que parara de llorar.

Harry estaba confuso, por una parte quería perdonarlo y volver con él, pero por otro lado estaba Cho y por otro Ron, además Harry estaba muy dolido con Draco.

-Draco, no llores, te perdono- dijo Harry quitándole las lagrimas de las mejillas.

-Harry eres tan bueno.-Dijo Draco besándolo

-Draco no, recuerda que ahora estoy con Cho- dijo Harry

- Adiós, Harry.

El domingo por la mañana Draco fue a buscar a Harry para ir a volar a solas, pero la idea no dio el resultado que él esperaba puesto que Ron y Cho que estaban en la torre de Gryffindor también fueron con ellos.

McGonagall y Snape entraron al campo de Quidditch.

-Potter, Malfoy, a mi despacho- dijo McGonagall.- Ya me encargo yo Severus, si quiere vuelva a su casa.

-Gracias Minerva

Una vez en el despacho McGonagall les dijo el motivo de su llamada.

-Sres. Potter y Malfoy, los he llamado por que quería decirles que el ministerio a puesto nuevas normas para los buscadores, avisen al resto de los jugadores de sus respectivos equipos.

- Sí Srta.-dijeron los dos.

Los dos salieron juntos del despacho de McGonagall y fueron a avisar al resto de jugadores.

Harry acompaño a Ron.

-Ron, ¿ te gusto?.- dijo Harry.

-Sí. Quiero decir me caes bien- dijo Ron- para mí eres como un hermano más.

-Gracias- dijo Harry.

Una vez en su habitación cogió la capa de su padre y salió a dar una vuelta nocturna. Pues hacia días que no lo hacía.

De repente...

-Hola Harry.-dijo Draco

- Hola Draco-Dijo Harry

Harry guió a Draco hasta una sala que conocía muy bien desde que formaba las clases de E.D.

Una bonita cama adoselada con Gryffindor y slytherin y una chimenea y una ventaja con cortinas rojas, había muebles y libros: la habitación era muy acogedora.

-Draco, yo te quiero, para mí eres especial-dijo Harry, mirando esos ojos plateados.

-Harry¿ y entonces por que me dejastes?- dijo draco asombrado.

- Es que Cho también me gustaba y creía que era mi amor verdadero, yo estaba confuso así que quise guardar las apariencias con Cho. Pero ahora he vuelto para esta contigo.- dijo Harry

-Pero Harry, tú estas con Cho-dijo Draco

- Y que ella no me importa, ahora que he descubierto que mi amor verdadero eres tú-dijo hablando con el corazón

-Harry se fundió en un apasionado beso. Tomo la cintura de Draco y lo llevo hasta la cama, le quito la camisa y empezó a acariciar su magnifico torso que desnudo lucia mejor que los dioses. Draco hizo lo mismo con la camisa de Harry. Después fueron los pantalones hasta quedarse en boxers, Harry llevaba unos boxers rojos y Draco unos verdes.

Harry miro a Draco de arriba abajo le paso una mano por su hermoso cabello plateado y lo miro a los ojos con una mirada seductora le sonrió y empezó a morderle el labio inferior y a acariciarle sus mejillas, después Draco deslizó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Harry acariciándolo poco a poco bajo sus manos hasta la única pieza que cubría el cuerpo del moreno y se la quito.

Harry le pareció que debía hacer lo mismo con esos boxers verdes.

Los dos desnudos, abrazados, jugando bajo las sabanas y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Sus manos se entrelazaban.

Harry comenzó a morder el lóbulo derecho de Malfoy él cual comenzó a temblar de placer. Su lengua recorrió todo el cuello de Malfoy, bajando poco a poco hasta el ombligo haciendo un camino de chupetones. Malfoy le levanto la cabeza y comenzó a besarle, y le hizo una pequeña succión en el pezón izquierdo.

Poco a poco Harry llego hasta el miembro de su amante, este lo acaricio con la lengua e hizo gemir de placer a Draco. Harry viendo que esto le producía gran placer a su amado continuo haciéndolo e introducía poco a poco él pené erecto en su boca en su boca, Draco no paraba de gemir y alcanzar el orgasmo. Pronto las tornas cambiaron y fue Draco el que tomo el control.

Draco comenzó a subir por las piernas del moreno que estaban abiertas de par en par hasta llegar a esa zona tan deseada.

Draco comenzó a mover sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Harry, este había comenzado a gemir de placer y decir el nombre de Draco en voz alta.

-Accio lubricante- dijo Harry atrayendo un bote de lubricante

Harry que había vuelto a tomar el control introdujo un dedo por el orificio de Draco y luego otro y así hasta que vio que ya estaba preparado.

-Harry, amor, tómame-dijo Draco entre gemidos

Harry hizo caso a los deseos de Draco hizo entrar su pené por el orificio lentamente primero la mitad para que Draco se acostumbrara, luego un poco más y cuando Draco estaba culminando el orgasmo salió para envestirlo con más fuerza, lo que produjo a Draco llegara al orgasmo total derramando semen sobre el torso de Harry, el cual ya se había puesto frente a Draco.

-Harry eres magnifico-dijo Draco- te adoro.

-Draco, todo lo que pueda hacer para que estés feliz es poco

La cosa después del orgasmo fue disminuyendo luego fueron besos, abrazos lametones, succiones, mordiscos, caricias hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos ante el agotamiento.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó una hora antes de que comenzaran las clases.

- Draco, cariño levanta es tarde- dijo Hary dirigiéndose hacia la ducha

- Buenos días Harry- dijo dándole un beso

Harry estaba en la ducha cuando Draco se metió en la ducha y empezó a besarlo, y a jugar con él, saboreando el sabor que desprendía Harry. Draco se relamía cada vez que probaba los labios de Harry le encantaba ese sabor

-Me encanta tu sabor a mora- dijo Draco relamiéndose.

-No es mora-Dijo Harry – es frutas del bosque

a harry le gustaba mucho el sabor amenta que desprendia el rubio lo hacia más atractivo, más sensual, más apetecible.

En un descuido Harry salió de la ducha y se vistió.

Draco hizo lo mismo y juntos salieron pero antes de salir Harry le hizo prometer a Draco que no diría nada.

-Draco prometeme que no diras nada-dijo Harry-ahora tu y yo somos amantes.

-Té lo prometo-dijo Draco dándole un beso- que emoción, amantes.

Harry no lo podia creer su ruborizo se habia echo realidad, habia oido que era posible pero hasta ahora no le habia pasado.

Se habia acostado con Malfoy estando con Cho.

Hay Dios...

6


	3. la traicion

**Amantes nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA**

Buenas aquí vuelvo con mi historia, ya se que he tardado mucho pero es que estado con fiebre y he tardado mucho en escribirlo.

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no son mios, sino de J.K.Rowling.

Reviews:

ISIS VOLDEMORT: Gracias Isis por tus reviews la verdad es que a mi sule salir del cuore y no me gusta hacer sufrir a Harry.

SARA, KAOS, ROSER: Queria daros las gracias.

GIRITHRONRING: No es una repetición, es un ruborizo, wapa, lee el sumario.

NIMA: Bueno Nima Harry y Ron no tienen en mente liarse a mi pareja tambien es Draco y Harry.

SERENDIPITY: No ha sido ningun errror, es un ruborizo, te digo lo mismo que ha girithronring.

VANESSA: sigue asi. EL GATO VOLADOOOOOORRRRRRRR

XIMO: Ese betareader

Dedicado a Ximo y a Vane. Estos dos son la caña.

**Capitulo 3: la traición.**

El lunes por la mañana, después de haberse separado Harry de Draco, fue a Gryffindor a coger su mochila.

Corrió los doseles de la cama de Ron con la intención de despertarlo, pero se encontró con Hermione con una camisa de tirantes y un mini pantalón (un pijama de verano).

-Hola Harry- dijo Hermione ruborizada y tapándose con las sabanas.

De repente Ron despertó.

-Uy, hola –Ron tambien se había puesto rojo.

-Bueno me voy al Gran Comedor, allí os espero.-dijo Harry, quien se imaginaba lo que había pasado.

Ya en el gran comedor se puso a desayunar. Aún no había nadie en el comedor excepto Draco, que acababa de entrar.

-Hola Harry- dijo Draco besándolo.

-Draco, ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Harry. Él quería a Draco, pero mientras no hubiera hablado con Cho era mejor que no hubiera indicios de su amor-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo quería estar contigo -dijo cogiendo su cintura.

-Draco, te recuerdo que estoy con Cho – dijo Harry- además, ¿qué pasaría si nos vieran juntos?

-Es verdad, - dijo Draco dándole un beso y saboreando el trocito de tostada con mermelada que había en la boca de Harry.- me voy a mi mesa. Adiós amor.

-Adiós Draco-dijo Harry soltándose de las manos de Draco.

A los pocos minutos de irse Draco a su mesa entraron Ron y Hermione; se les veía muy felices.

-Bueno, veo que habéis pasado una noche movidita-dijo Harry riendo, mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Draco.

-Si, -dijo Ron- ¿Y tú, no has aparecido por tu cuarto en toda la noche.

-Ya, es que no podía dormir-mintió Harry, recordando lo bien que se lo había pasado la noche anterior con Draco.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿que hace Víktor aquí?- dijo Ron que acababa de verlo hablando con Dumbledore

- Se va quedar en el colegio para ver el partido de quidditch de este sábado-dijo Hermione.

-Hola Harry, hola Ron, hola Hermione-dijo Cho que acababa de llegar

-Buenas Cho-dijeron los tres.

-Uy, que llegamos tarde- dijo Hermione- vamos a herbologia ya o nos bajaran puntos.

-Adiós Cho-dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla para guardar las apariencias.

Fueron a la clase de herbologia con los slytherins.

A Draco y a Harry les toco ponerse juntos ya que eran parejas aleatorias.

-Hola dragoncito- le susurro Harry al oído

- Hola querido- dijo Draco.

En herbologia estaban replantando mandrágoras, por lo que iban por turnos a por abono. Harry y Draco aprovechaban para besarse, pues no les veía nadie y no podían aguantar estar juntos sin poder tocarse. Draco agarró a Harry de la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente. Harry comenzó a besar el cuello de su dragoncito haciéndole una pequeña succión.

Harry y Draco volvieron a clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre Harry y Draco volvieron a interpretar su papel de enemigos. Llego la hora de la comida y después de una dura clase de encantamientos, Harry fue a buscar a Cho. Por el camino encontró a Viktor y se puso a hablar con él.

-Hola, Harry.

-Hola Viktor –dijo Harry- ¿Qué tal con el Quidditch?

-Bien-Dijo Krum con su acento búlgaro.

Llegaron al lago donde estaba Cho.

-Hola Cho-dijo besándole en los labios

-Hola Harry.

-Mira, te presento a Viktor Krum- dijo Harry- Viktor, esta es mi novia, Cho.

-Hola, ¿que tal?- dijo Krum dándole dos besos.

-Bien, tu juegas en la selección de Bulgaria, ¿verdad?-dijo Cho

-Si

-Bueno Cho, te dejo hablando con Viktor que tengo que cumplir un castigo para el profesor Snape- dijo Harry.

-Adiós Harry- dijeron Cho y Krum

Harry se dirigió hacia la clase de Snape. Mientras Krum y Cho hablaban.

-¿Desde cuando sales con Harry?-dijo Krum

-Desde hace dos meses.

-Eres muy guapa, ¿sabes?

-Gracias- dijo Cho sonrojada- tú eres más guapo en persona.

-Si, eso dicen.

A Viktor le había gustado la novia de Harry y haría lo que fuera por poder estar con ella.

-Bueno me voy a ir a mi habitación a vestirme para ir a cenar.- dijo Krum-Nos vemos allí- y le dio dos besos.

Mientras tanto, Harry terminaba el castigo de Snape. Volvió a su torre, se ducho y bajo a cenar. Se encontró con Hermione en el comedor. Ésta le preguntó si había visto a Cho, porque hacía rato que no la veía. Harry le dijo que no extrañado. Terminaron de cenar y Harry subió a su cuarto a dormir. Antes de dormirse se preparo la mochila para el día siguiente y mientras lo hacia vio una nota en su libro de herbologia. La nota ponía:

"REUNETE CONMIGO EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES A LAS 12:00 DE LA NOCHE

BESOS

DRAGON"

Harry dejó de hacer la mochila, cogió la capa y el mapa y se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres. Draco estaba tumbado en una cama de matrimonio con las sabanas de color esmeralda y los doseles rojo escarlata. Junto a la cama había un lago en donde caían flores de jazmín de unos árboles cercanos.

-Qué bello, -dijo Harry anonadado por la habitación.- ¿Todo esto lo has pensado tu?

-Si, Harry. Pensé que te gustaría.

Harry se metió en la cama con Draco y le dio un beso en señal de agradecimiento. Draco había traído un afrodisíaco, bebió un trago y se lo pasó a Harry.

-Bebe, es un potente afrodisíaco que compré en el callejón Diagon. Estimula la capacidad de tus sentidos y de tus partes nobles.-dijo Draco con una mirada de lujuria.

Harry Bebió. Al momento, Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco y lo besó apasionadamente. Lentamente fue bajando hasta donde estaba situado él corazón de Draco y se apoyó sobre su pecho para escucharlo: TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC…

Este sonido volvía loco a Harry, quien se puso sobre las caderas de Draco y comenzó a besarle de arriba a abajo. Cuando estaba apunto de besar el miembro de Draco, éste lo detuvo.

-Harry, ¿no lo has oído?- dijo alarmado- se acerca alguien

-Draco, escondámonos –Habían dejado olvidadas sus varitas.

Se escondieron detrás de un árbol de jazmín. De inmediato cambio de forma y se convirtió en un árbol como los del lago de Hogwarts.

-Mira Harry, es Krum- dijo Draco.- Y va con una chica.

La cama, ahora con doseles azules y sábanas verdes pistacho, estaba ocupada por Krum y una chica que a Harry le resultaba muy familiar, pero que no pudo reconocer . La chica llevaba un camisón morado y el pelo suelto, pero no consiguió verle la cara. Krum y la chica pasaron toda la noche allí. El ruido de los muelles daba a entender que se lo estaban pasando muy bien, por lo que Harry y Draco intentaron salir del cuarto, pero no pudieron. Krum le había puesto un seguro, para que nadie excepto él pudiera abrir la puerta.

Cuando la parejita despertó eran las 7 de la mañana, la chica salio a ducharse y Harry consiguió verle la cara.

-Cho-Dijo Harry cabreado- será cabron.

-Harry, tranquilízate o nos van a oír- dijo Draco agarrandolo.

-Es verdad- dijo Harry

Draco le dio un beso y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo. Harry se puso a pensar lo que haría.

Krum y Cho salieron de la ducha y se vistieron, después partieron a sus habitaciones cogidos de la cintura.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- dijo Draco, pues una mirada perversa se había puesto en la cara de Harry.

-Si, dragoncito, estoy bien, vámonos- dijo Harry.

La habitación ya había recobrado la forma que Draco había elegido.

-Mira Harry, ves a tu cuarto, duerme un poco y luego nos vemos- dijo Draco besándolo- te vendrá bien.

-Si, será lo mejor- dijo Harry abrazando a Draco.

Una vez que hubo dormido, se dirigió al gran comedor. Se encontró con Cho e intento esquivarla, pero no pudo.

-Harry, yo quería…- comenzaron a darle arcadas y se fue corriendo a la enfermería.

-¿Qué le pasará a ésta, siempre está vomitando?- pensó Harry, después se fue a desayunar.

Durante todo el día no vio a Cho, por lo que no pudo hablar con ella para aclarar sus sentimientos. En cambio, con Draco si que se había encontrado varias veces, y éste le mandaba palabras de apoyo.

La semana pasó tranquila hasta que llego el sábado. Cho ya había salido de la enfermería, pero Harry no había podido hablar con ella. Harry estaba atacado de los nervios, pues ese dia jugaría al quidditch contra Slytheryn, y el buscador de Slytheryn era Draco, por lo que el partido se presentaba difícil. Tendría que participar contra su amado.

Harry se dirigió a los vestuarios con Ron. Éste aún estaba más nervioso que Harry.

-Bueno, a ganar-dijo Angelina.

-Si, hay que patear a esos estupidos Slytheryn-dijo George.

Sonó el silbato y el juego comenzó.

Y GRYFFINDOR TOMA EL CONTROL DE LA QUAFFLE, CUIDADO HARRY UNA BLUDGER SE DIRIGE HACIA TI, AHÍ ESTÁ GEORGE DESVIANDO LA QUAFFLE Y DERRIBA AL GUARDIAN DE SLYTHERYN.

10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR, 20, 30, 40,50… 150 PUNTOS, SLYTHERYN LO TIENE DIFICIL, 160 PUNTOS! BUENO, BUENO, LA COSA SE PONE DIFICIL PARA SLYTHERYN, MERECIDO SE LO TIENEN

De repente Harry vio un destello, era la snitch. Acudió a cogerla pero Draco fue detrás con su nimbus 2004 y lo adelantó.

170,180, 190, 200 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR.

MALFOY ATRAPA LA SNITCH POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA.

-Modere su lenguaje, Sr. Jordán- dijo McGonagall

AUN ASI GANA GRYFFINDOR 200 A 150

SI, SI, SI, GRYFFINDOR AL PODER.

Cuando salieron de los vestuarios fueron a celebrar su triunfo a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry estaba decepcionado porque no había atrapado la Snitch, pero aun así habían ganado.

-EL SIGUIENTE PARTIDO ES CONTRA RAVENCLAW!- Gritó Angelina.

-Bien- dijo Harry

Al día siguiente Harry bajo al gran comedor, no había nadie excepto Draco y unos alumnos de primero que salían por la puerta. Harry se dirigió hacia Draco.

-Hola Harry-dijo Draco extendiéndole las manos para que se sentara encima de él.- ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

-Hola Draco- dijo Harry mientras Draco lo besaba.-Bueno, he pensado que podíamos ir a Hogsmeade, tú y yo, solos.

-Si, me parece una buena idea. Dijo Draco pasando una mano por la cintura de Harry.

-Draco, te quiero-declaro Harry.- Voy a subir a por mi mochila.

Harry no se imaginaba la sorpresa que le esperaba en su dormitorio, Cho estaba sentada en su cama.

-Ah, hola Cho.-dijo Harry sin ganas.- Precisamente contigo quería hablar. Mira nuestra relación se va a pique y yo necesito un tiempo- dijo Harry- Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos.

-Pero Harry

-No, Cho-dijo Harry- el otro día vi como te acostaste con Krum

-Harry eso fue un pequeño desliz, yo te quiero a ti, además, ESTOY EMBARAZADA, -dijo un poco alterada.- además el padre eres tú.

A Harry se le bajó el corazón al estomago y salió corriendo buscando a su Draco. Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba contarle que iba a ser padre y que su relación no podía salir a la luz.

-Draco, por fin te encuentro- dijo Harry con una cara muy triste y con la respiración agitada.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?-dijo tomándole las manos.

-Draco, Cho está embarazada

-¿Y?

-Que yo soy el padre-dijo Harry antes de desmayarse.

-¡Harry!- dijo Draco intentando que Harry recobrara el conocimiento.

A la media hora Harry recobró el conocimiento. Estaba en la enfermería junto a Draco.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?- dijo mientras despertaba.

-Harry, te desmayaste- Dijo Draco- me tenias muy preocupado-continuó mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo, voy a ser padre.

Esa visión le gustaba, pero era muy joven para tener un hijo con una persona a la que no amaba y que le había traicionado. Él quería a Draco, a su Draco. Quería una familia, pero más adelante y junto a Draco…

CONTINUARA…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Buenas, aquí vuelvo, espero que os haya gustado.

¿Qué hara ahora Harry?

Bueno besitos


	4. rebelde a la fuerza

Amantes nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling.

Este capitulo contiene una cancion, esto no se muy bien como se hace, pero yo he introducido la cancion como he creido conveniente. El grupo es "LENGUA SECRETA" y la cancion es " AY, MORENA"  
mi betareader esta de vacaciones asi que este capitulo esta sin corregir. jeje.

SE LO DEDICO A : VANE (Mi prima) Y A TONI ( mi cielito)

Capitulo 4: rebelde a la fuerza.

Harry había dejado ya la enfermería y había acudido a su torre a dormir.  
Al día siguiente, lunes, comenzaban las clases, Harry no estaba con muchas ganas, y en una clase de D.C.A.O. contesto a la profesora Umbridge:

- ¿Pero de que nos va servir la teoría de cómo evitar las mordeduras de Leprechauns, si son inofensivos?-Dijo Harry de mala gana.  
-Llámeme profesora Umbridge, se lo tengo dicho Potter.  
-Pero es una lección que no nos va servir de nada- Dijo Harry indignado  
-Sr. Potter, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por renegar.  
-Pero 20 puntos es mucho.  
-Deje de interrumpir mis clases o tendré que bajarle más- grito Umbridge.  
-Potter, cállate que agobias ya.-dijo Pansy Parkinson  
-Cállate tu imbecil- dijo Harry- metete en tus asuntos.  
-Potter no conteste así a una compañera  
-Pero empezó ella- Dijo Harry buscando con soslayo los ojos de Draco  
-Nada de peros, castigado Potter, ya conoce como funciona- Dijo Umbridge

Pansy comenzó a reírse a la salida de clase.

-¡Ey¡, Potter¿castigado de nuevo?-Dijo riéndose.  
-ey, Pansy cállate un ratito que agobias- Dijo Draco mirando la cara de exasperación de Harry.

- ¿Desde cuando defiendes tu al cabeza rajada?-dijo Pansy cuando Harry ya se habia alejado.  
- Eso a ti no te importa- dijo Draco- voy a mi habitación que me he dejado un libro- mintió Draco.

Una vez vio que ya los había perdido de vista se dirigió hacia donde Harry había ido.

Era la hora del almuerzo y Harry había acudido a la biblioteca, allí lo encontró Draco.

-Harry- Dijo Draco, mientras se sentaba al lado suyo- ¿Qué coño te ha pasado? Y a sabes que las lecciones de la Umbridge no sirven para nada, pero de ahí a ponerse a pelear con ella.

-Draco es que esa tía me pone malo y encima la maldita Pansy, esa imbecil, que se huele algo de lo nuestro y encima Cho y que cada vez que la veo me pongo malo…

-Harry, no te preocupes tanto, lo de Cho ya lo soluciono yo.  
-Draco, no, ese problemas es culpa mía y debo atenerme a las consecuencias  
-Pero Harry…  
-No Draco, ahora vete a clase que llegaras tarde. Yo me voy a adivinación.

Harry salio corriendo hasta adivinación y se sentó en un sofá junto a Ron.

-Harry, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-dijo Ron  
-Estaba en la biblioteca-contesto él.

Cuando termino loa clase de adivinación era la hora de comer; Harry no tenía hambre y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor, no quería ver a nadie. Se metió en su cama, corrió los doseles y se puso a leer el libro que había cogido de la biblioteca "EL EMBARAZO EN EL MUNDO MAGICO" por Adamus Bowie.

Harry se puso a leerlo:

INDICE  
1. Se produce por…  
2. Riesgos a evitar  
3. Formas de evitarlo  
4. Como se desenvolupa el feto  
5. efectos mágicos.

Harry leyó los puntos mas importantes después cuando sonó el timbre para anunciar que comenzaban las clases de la tarde se dirigió a encantamientos y luego a transformaciones.

Cuando llegaron las 8:00 de la tarde se dirigió a cumplir el castigo con la profesora Umbridge. Siempre era el mismo castigo, escribir la misma frase de siempre con una pluma encantada para que esas palabras se grabaran bajo la piel de su brazo, aunque a veces traspasa su piel y empezara a sangrar.

Cuando llego el viernes Harry acudió a cumplir el castigo y después había quedado a escondidas con Draco.

Cuando llego a la torre de astronomía:

-Harry, hola  
-Hola Draco  
-¿Qué tal con Cho?  
-No la he vuelto a ver- dijo Harry mientras cojia a Draco por la cintura. Sin querer la manga de la túnica se subió dejando al descubiertotas marcas del castigo con la profesor Umbridge.  
-Harry, ¿Qué es eso?-Dijo Draco mientras le levantaba la manga de la túnica  
-Nada un rasguño- mintió Harry.  
-Harry ¿Quién te ha escrito eso bajo la piel?  
-Nadie  
-No me mientas-Dijo Draco cabreado.  
-No es nada- mintió Harry, no le apetecía decirle la verdad  
-Dime la verdad  
-Pues eso es del castigo con la Umbridge  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Draco perplejo.  
-Si, me hace escribir con una pluma encantada- dijo Harry- las palabras quedan grabadas bajo mi piel, aunque a veces la traspasa  
-Harry, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?  
-Por que sabia que reaccionarias así  
-Esa Umbridge se va enterar-dijo Draco- ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?  
-No es nada  
-¿Qué no es nada?-Dijo Draco chillando-Harry te sangra el brazo y tienes palabras escritas en él y ¿dices que no es nada, se va enterar esa vieja.  
-Bueno dejemos eso, mañana tengo un partido de Quidditch contra Cho  
-Que bien, pero en sus condiciones ella no jugara ¿no?- dijo Draco intentando aparentar pena.  
-No, no tienen más buscadores.  
-Bueno pues supongo que se hará algún conjuro para proteger al "bebe".  
-No lo se Cho es muy orgullosa seguro que sale si protección.  
-Bueno ahora no hay que preocuparse por eso- dijo Draco- vente a mi torre a pasar la noche conmigo.  
-No puedo Draco, ahora voy a ser padre y lo mejor seria que lo dejáramos-dijo Harry muy triste.  
-Pero Harry…-miro a Harry y este miraba al suelo.- Pues si eso es lo que quieres, dejémoslo, pero luego no me buques.- Dijo Draco con todo el orgullo que su corazón le permitía.  
-Draco…-Dijo Harry, pero Draco ya se había marchado intento seguirlo pero había desaparecido.

Harry volvió a su torre. Estaba triste, él amaba a Draco, pero su hijo era lo primero, aunque por ello tuviera que dejar de estar con la persona a la que amaba. Él no quería que Draco se lo tomara así pero este era tan orgulloso.

-Mañana será otro día- se dijo así mismo mientras se ponía el pijama.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto a las 8:00 se ducho, se vistió con el equipaje de Quidditch y bajo a desayunar.

Cho se acerco y beso a Harry en los labios, este se aparto asqueado.

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo Harry enojado.  
-Pensé que ya se te había pasado el enfado, sobretodo ahora que vamos a ser padres.-le susurro al oído.  
-En primer lugar no es solamente que este enfadado contigo, sino que yo ya no soy tu novio te lo iba a decir cuando me contaste lo del "bebe"-Cho estaba perpleja- y en segundo lugar que vayamos a ser padres no quiere decir que en estos meses vaya a relacionarme contigo.- Dijo Harry asqueado de pensar que Cho le había besado.  
-Pero….  
-Nada. Yo me voy al campo de Quidditch. Te recuerdo que juegas contra mi equipo.  
-¿Si? Pues que gane el mejor.- dijo indignada.

Media hora mas tarde Harry se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch buscando la snitch.

Gryffindor ganaba 20 a 0 a Ravenclaw.

Ron había mejorado mucho y ahora conseguía parar las quaffles con las manos, y no con la cara como antes paraba las pocas que paraba. Fred y George estaban radiantes y Angelina y sus compañeras no habían quien las parara. Gryffindor estaba en sus mejores tiempos.

GEORGE GOLPEA UNA BLUDGER QUE DERRIBA A CHANG-….-CHANG CAE AL SUELO, ¡UN DESTELLO DORADO, POTTER VUELA DETRÁS DE LA SNITCH.

SI,SI,SI, POTTERCOJE LA SNITCH- Decía; Lee-CHANG HA CAIDO AL SUELO ESTA INCONSCIENTE, POR SUERTE EL PARTIDO A FINALIZADO.

170 A 40 GANA GRYFFINDOR.

Se oían vítores para Gryffindor se dirigieron a los vestuarios; Harry se ducho y se dirigió a la enfermería.  
Cho estaba inconsciente causa del golpe.

Harry se quedo junto a ella hasta que se despertó horas mas tarde.

-¡Harry!- dijo Cho tristemente.- ¿Qué pasara si descubren el bebe? ¿Nos expulsaran?  
-No yo hablare con Dumbledore-Dijo Harry- descansa mañana vendré a veros.

Harry velaba por la vida de su hijo y sentía compasión por Cho.

Harry se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Aunque había hecho un hechizo para limpiar su uniforme, no le apetecía ir por ahí con el uniforme.  
Decidió ponerse unos vaqueros rotos y una sencilla camisa de manga corta con el cuello y las mangas amarillas y la túnica.  
Después miro el reloj y se dirigió al comedor.

-¡HARRY, estas bien-Dijo Hermione preocupada tras el accidente de Cho-¿Dónde te habías metido?  
-He ido a ver a Cho y luego cambiarme-Dijo Harry como si nada  
-¿y que tal se encuentra?- le pregunto Hermione  
-Pues tienes la pierna y el brazo derecho fracturados y muchas heridas y arañazos, pero esta consciente y me imagino que ya le habrán curado.- Dijo Harry despreocupado.  
-Pobrecita.-dijo Hermione  
-Bueno vamos a comer, todo esto me ha dado hambre.- dijo Harry.-Ron has estado fenomenal.  
-Gracias-dijo Ron muerto de vergüenza- deberíamos ir mañana a Hogsmeade a celebrarlo

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin  
-¡ey, Draco! ¿Qué te pasa?- decía Pansy- Hace días que estas distinto.  
- No me pasa nada.-dijo Draco con su orgullo.-Me voy a dar una vuelta

Draco estaba dando una vuelta por el castillo cuando…  
-Poppy, ¿Qué haremos cuando se entere?.-dijo la Sra. Hooch.  
-Nada, las cosas son como ocurren y nadie podrá devolverle al bebe, el accidente fue muy fuerte y la Srta. Chang perdió el bebe, tuvo suerte de no perder la vida.-Dijo la enfermera.  
-Bueno, ¿se lo dirás tu cuando despierte?.- pregunto la Sra. Hooch  
-Si, no se preocupe.

Draco tuvo una magnifica idea y acudió a su habitación.

Una vez allí se puso a prepara una poción que había leído en uno de los libros prohibidos de la biblioteca.

Esta poción trataba de que la persona que lo ingiriera cambiara en cierto modo su forma de ser.

Draco añadió el último ingrediente, este era el elemento a elegir según el tipo de planta que echaras cambiaba su forma de ser, Draco le añadió Marihuana (en poca cantidad, la mínima).

Termino la poción y se fue al lago. Se puso a pensar como haría que Harry se la tomara.

No le vino ninguna idea así que pensó que ya saldría la oportunidad.  
Había llegado la noche.Harry había acudido a la enfermería

-Hola Cho  
-Harry-Dijo Cho casi llorando.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry asustado  
-He perdido al bebe-dijo Cho y rompió a llorar.

Harry la abrazo pues también era un golpe duro para él.  
-No te preocupes, es mejor así –era verdad lo que decía Hermione, no tenia tacto con las chicas.-Somos muy jóvenes para tener un niño.  
-¡HARRY!-Dijo Cho irritada.  
-Cho a mi también me duele pero así es mejor. Tú y yo ya no somos pareja y un niño cuyos padres no se quieren, pues estaría mal.  
-Harry yo te quiero  
-Yo no, lo siento, podemos ser amigos, pero jamás podré volver a quererte después de lo que me hiciste.  
-Harry ya te dije que fue un desliz  
-Desliz o no, no creo que pueda perdonarte.- dijo Harry rotundamente, esto le servia de excusa para volver con Draco.-ahora si me, disculpas, me tengo que ir. BUENAS NOCHES.  
Harry pasó el resto del fin de semana con Ron, Hermione y el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor celebrando su victoria.

Habían ganado la copa de Quidditch.

-Tres hurras por Ron, hermanito has mejorado bastante.- le dijo Fred-  
-Si, es verdad, ahora las quaffles las paras con las manos y no con la cara- añadió su gemelo.  
-Ja,ja,ja-dijo Ron de forma sarcástica  
-Vamos Ron no te pongas así solo era una broma- dijo Hermione mientras le besaba en los labios.  
-UY, UY, uy parejita- dijo Katia

Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo la hora de volver.

Durante la semana todos estaban muy contentos, la semana paso muy rápido y llego la primera clase de Pociones.  
Harry seguía siendo la pareja de trabajo de Draco así que este se le ocurrió como deslizarle la poción.

Cuando Harry se giro cambio la poción que habían terminado por la que había hecho y se dirigió a Snape y le sugirió que Potter podría probarla.

-Bueno ahora vías a probar vuestras pociones desvanecedoras, y si están bien hechas os desvaneceréis unos minutos. Quien yo nombre de cada pareja tendrá que probarla-dijo Snape y con una mirada diabólica miro a Harry.-Potter, Longbottom, Granger, Weasley, Finnigan …(todos los griffyndors, vamos)

Cuando Harry tomo la suya no se desvaneció.  
-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter-Dijo Snape- Su poción esta mal elaborada, ha hecho perder el tiempo al Sr. Malfoy.

Sono el timbre y Harry empezó a notar los efectos de la poción.

Al llegar la tarde Harry tenía unas ganas terribles de hacer algo rebelde. Cojio a Malfoy de la corbata y lo llevo hasta las cercanías del bosque prohibido.

-¡Harry!-dijo Draco riendo por que veía como su poción había surtido efecto.  
- Bueno dragoncito ahora que ya me he quitado del medio a esa Chang te vas a enterar.

Harry sentó a Draco sobre un banco del lago y le arranco los botones de la túnica con los dientes después le arranco la camisa y se sentó encima de Malfoy con las piernas abiertas, comenzó a besarlo, sus lenguas jugueteaban, Harry mordió el labio de Draco haciéndole una pequeño moretón. Esto excito a Draco que hasta ahora se había dejado hacer intento tomar parte pero Harry no le dejo.  
Harry había comenzado a desabrocharle el pantalón.  
Sentían que los podían pillar y eso los excitaba aun más. Este estado de rebeldía de Harry era excitante.  
Harry lo cojio de la mano y lo llevo a los lindes del bosque prohibido

-Así mejor- dijo Draco

Harry le quito los calzoncillos a Draco para sentir su erección.  
Harry se levanto dejando a Draco a media faena.

-¡HARRY! ¿Dónde vas?- dijo Draco mientras se vestía.  
-tengo que vengarme de cierta persona- dijo Harry con una chispa de rebeldía en los ojos.  
-¡HARRY! ¿Y yo que?- dijo Draco enojado.  
-¿Tu, me podrías acompañar, ¿si quieres? Claro esta.- dijo Harry. Draco asintió con la cabeza y Harry le contó lo que pensaba hacer.  
-Si, quiero ayudarte.- dijo Draco con su deje de malicia  
-Vamos a ello, será mejor que te deje ropa mía por que con esos harapos, no creo que causes el efecto que deseas.  
-Vale

Juntos se dirigieron hacia la torre de Slytherin.  
Ya estaba vestidos y se disponían a salir a cenar.

-¿Dónde coño vas con Potter? Dijo Zabini muerto de celos  
-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo Harry

Entraron en el comedor, subieron a la mesa de los profesores la mesa estaba vacía y los profesores aun no habían llegado.  
Se quitaron las túnicas.  
Cho se quedo petrificada.

Iban vestidos con unos vaqueros desgarrados y pulseras de cuero, el pelo alborotado y Draco llevaba una guitarra eléctrica.  
Todo el colegio les miraba. Ellos no se hicieron de rogar y comenzaron. Tras unos cuantos solos de guitarra comenzó a cantar Harry (Era increíble cantaba bien y no lo sabia)  
HARRY:  
Detrás de tu mirada de la situación  
de haberme enamorado  
de tener tu él control  
comprobé que solo había hielo en tu corazón,  
ella es mala me decían  
no merece que la trate así repetían,  
pero yo no quise abandonar

Hasta ahora solo había cantado Harry pero paro de hacerlo Draco lo relevo.  
DRACO:  
Como pudiste engañarle  
como no lo pudo ver  
perfume del amor que se marchita

HARRY:  
con un simple beso a escondidas

ESTRIBILLO  
Ay ,ay ,ay morena  
me robaste el corazón  
para quitarme la vida  
para quitarme la vida con tu amor.

Ay, ay, ay morena  
me robaste el corazón  
con tu simple mentira  
y me robaste la vida con tu amor  
tu me jodiste la vida  
y me jodiste la vida  
con tu amor ay, ay, ay 

Harry estaba junto a Draco y miraban a Cho.

DRACO:  
Santa hipocresía, el adiós y tu mentira  
son tus armas afiladas  
que utilizas a despecho  
mientras él como persona  
confiaba solamente en tu palabra.

Harry se había acercado hasta Cho para poder señalarle mientras cantaba.

HARRY:  
Eres lo peor maldita golfa reprimida  
la mejor de las mentiras que pude ver a escondidas  
apreciaba entre doseles  
el derroche lujurioso del engaño.

DRACO:  
Como pudiste engañarle  
como no lo pudo ver  
perfume del amor que se marchita  
HARRY:  
con un simple beso a escondidas

Draco habia bajado junto a Harry.

ESTRIBILLO

No puedo borrar de mi cabeza  
lo que hacíamos los dos. (BIS 4)

ESTRIBILLO (BIS 2)

La canción había terminado y Harry y Draco habían comenzado a besarse delante de Cho. Esta estallo a llorar y marcho corriendo a su torre sin cenar.  
Todo el gran comedor les aplaudían a Harry y Draco.

Harry le dijo a Draco que se sentara junto a él en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
Mientras Hermione y Ron estaban perplejos: " HARRY CON MALFOY".

-Harry ¿desde cuando sales con Malfoy?- dijo Ron indignado.  
-Desde que pille a Cho acostándose con Krum- mintió Harry.  
-¿Cho acostándose con Krum?- dijo Hermione- pero si Viktor tiene novia, me la presento en su cumpleaños.  
-¿Has oído, Draco, Cho es la amante-dijo Harry riendo.  
-Si ja, ja, ja, merecido se lo tiene

Ahora todo el colegio sabía que Harry y Draco estaban juntos.

Harry estaba mas contento que nadie pero desconocía que la rebeldía era causada por una poción.

CONTINUARA….


	5. tras la tormenta siempre viene la calma

Capitulo 5: tras la tormenta siempre viene la calma (XD o eso dicen)

Una vez que hubieron terminado de cenar Harry y Draco se levantaron para irse a sus habitaciones, pero, ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al salir del gran comedor, un grupo de chicas histéricas se acerco a ellos y les pidieron unos autógrafos.

-Les hemos gustado.- dijo Harry muy ingenuo mientras firmaba.

Tras media hora firmando autógrafos, marcharon a sus habitaciones, cuando llego la hora de separarse Harry…  
-Tú y yo, tenemos algo pendiente.- dijo lujuriosamente, mientras agarraba a Draco de la cintura y lo posaba entre sus brazos para después dirigirlo a la sala de los menesteres.

La sala se había convertido en la clase de adivinación y tenia un sillón como los que usaban para sentarse, pero esta era el doble de grande y los vapores que emanaban no eran los de siempre, estos eran afrodisíacos y otros aromas (vainilla, mora, fresa…). Draco no conocía la clase de adivinación, puesto que daba aritmomancia.

Harry se dirigió junto a Draco al sillón que había en el centro de la habitación.  
-¡DESPRENDIO!- pronuncio Harry; al instante la ropa de los dos salio disparada hacia el suelo, quedando totalmente esparcida.

Harry empujo a Draco a la cama y sentó sobre sus caderas.  
- Me dejas sorprendido.- dijo Draco. Al instante este era devorado (literalmente) por Harry o mejor dicho por la boca de Harry. Este había comenzado un camino de besos húmedos sobre Draco. Harry conocía el punto débil de Draco y pronto se dirigió hacia él.  
Harry bajo hacia el miembro de su amante que aun estaba flácido.  
Este ante el acercamiento de Harry, empezó a ponerse en erección.  
Harry comenzó a chupar con la lengua la punta del miembro de Draco, este comienzo a gemir. Harry introdujo todo el pene en su boca después lo saco pero ante los insistentes gestos de queja que Draco hacia tuvo que entrar otra vez. Pasados unos instantes, en los que el cuarto se había llenado de gemidos, Harry se acerco al orificio de Draco y comenzó a prepararlo con la lengua.  
Draco gemía mas que antes.  
Harry pensó que Draco ya estaba lo bastante lubricado por lo que comenzó a penetrarle despacio, pero no, Draco aun no estaba preparado, lo que provoco un grito de dolor, que Harry acallo sacando el pene y lamiendo la zona endolorida y besando sus labios en señal de disculpa.  
Harry volvió a introducir su pene en el orificio de Draco, después salio un poquito y luego volvía a embestir con un poco mas de fuerza, mientras movía sus caderas al tiempo que sacaba su pene, preparándose para embestir más fuertemente.  
Harry entro de golpe en el orificio de Draco haciendo que este se arqueara y le clavara las uñas a Harry en la espalda. Este ante el estremecimiento del arañazo, se derramo dentro de Draco y este lo hizo sobre el abdomen de Harry.  
Al instante Draco beso a Harry:  
-Harry, te amo.- dijo sinceramente  
-Draco no me encuentro bien.- fueron las palabras de Harry, antes de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar.  
Eso eran los efectos secundarios de la poción, lo cual quería decir que los efectos de la poción habían pasado y que Harry ya era Harry.

Harry volvió y abrazo a Draco.  
- ¿sabes, tu y yo ya no tenemos problemas; Cho abortado.-dijo Harry besando con dulzura a Draco, quien ya conocía la noticia.  
-Que bien.- fingió Draco haciendo como que la noticia para él era nueva.  
-Te quiero amor.- dijo abrazándose a él, mientras este comenzaba a hurgar en los bolsillos de su túnica.  
- ¡¡¡¡AJA!- Exclamo Draco por fin había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Draco saco un paquete de cigarrillo liados (ósea porros), cogio uno y lo encendió.  
-¿Draco desde cuando fumas…eso?- pregunto Harry muy extrañado.  
-Poco después de salir tú con Cho. Confirmo Draco.-¿Quieres uno?  
-Vale.- dijo Harry extrañado, había olido el tabaco a su tío pero definitivamente ese no olía igual.-Draco, ¿de que es exactamente?  
-de marieta  
- ¿de que?  
-De marihuana.- dijo Draco que ya andaba un poco colocado.  
-Draco, esto no es sano.- dijo Harry, dejando el porro lejos.  
Esa escena era un poco extraña.  
Draco estaba apoyado en la almohada fumando mientras abrazaba a Harry y este lo tenia cogido de la cintura.  
-Nota mental: quitarle eso- se dijo Harry así mismo,- eso es malo.

Una vez terminaron aprovecharon lo que quedaba hasta la hora de ir a clase.  
Cuando quedaba una hora para que empezaran las clases Harry despertó a Draco. Pero este no despertaba, al instante comenzó a hablar solo, mientras dormía.

-…. ESA ZORRA DE CHO, SE LLEVO SU MERECIDO, Y TODO GRACIAS A MI POCION, JJAJA- Harry se había quedado pasmado.- MIS NIÑOS, TENIAMOS QUE ALEJAR A PAPA HARRY DE SUS GARRAS.- Harry se quedo de piedra.- PRONTO NACERAS Y SEREMOS FELICES LOS TRES, PERO ANTES SE LO TENGO QUE DECIR…  
-¡¡¡¡DRACO!- Chillo Harry, estaba cabreado, Draco le había ocultado la verdad, y no le había contado la enhorabuena: iban a ser padres.  
-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto Draco alarmado por la repentina forma que Harry había utilizado para despertarlo.  
-Estas embarazado, y no me lo habías dicho.- dijo Harry indignado.  
-Lo siento cariño, pensaba decírtelo  
- ¿y de cuanto estas?  
- De 5 meses y medio  
- ¿Y cuando esperabas decírmelo?  
-Cuando nuestra relación estuviera mejor. Ahora ya deja de echarme la bronca.- dijo dándole un beso y después se puso a hurgar dentro de su túnica para sacar otra cajita, esta era de cigarros. Comenzó a encender uno pero Harry:  
-A no, eso si que no, eso es malo mientras estés embarazado.

Draco frustrado, por que Harry le quito el tabaco, se dejo abrazar por Harry.  
-No se que seria de mi vida si no te tuviera cerca.- dijo Draco mientras besaba la frente de Harry, este impulsivamente puso las manos sobre el abdomen de Draco. Como no se había dado cuenta antes, el abdomen muy anteriormente plano de Draco ahora tenia una curva, bastante notable.

Cuando Harry iba a quitar la mano noto un par de pataditas y Draco puso su mano encima de la de Harry.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry estaba besando a Draco de alegría.

-¿Y sabe alguien mas esto?  
-Solo mi madre, fue ella quien me llevo aun medi-mago privado para que me atendiera. Me propusieron abortar. Pero yo no quise, quiero ser feliz junto a ti y nuestros bebes.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Bebes? ¿Hay mas de uno?- dijo Harry mientras se quedaba verde por la noticia.  
-Si, son dos.-dijo Draco riendo.  
-¿Draco, te han dicho ya que van a ser?  
-No lo quería saber hasta que tú no estuvieras conmigo.  
-Me lo tenías que haber dicho antes, me hubiera gustado ver el desarrollo de mis hijos.  
-La próxima consulta este sábado ¿Querrás venir conmigo?- dijo Draco tomando la mano de Harry.  
-Si, claro-dijo Harry quien abrazaba a Draco.

-Bueno venga tenemos clase- dijo Draco, cuando estaban en la ducha Harry pudo apreciar aun mas esa barriguita que se veía tan bien en el cuerpo pálido de Draco y ese olor a menta que desprendía. Sin poder contenerse acaricio de nuevo la tripita.

Una vez salieron recordaron que ya todo el colegio sabia que eran pareja ¿y por que seguir fingiendo? Salieron cojidos de la cintura.

Fueron a desayunar al gran comedor y pudieron apreciar que Cho friccionaba los dientes en señal de rabia.

Draco beso a Harry y estaba aun friccionaba mas.

Harry paso una mano por la tripa de Draco, como quien no quiere la cosa y entonces vio como Cho habia captado el mensaje de ese gesto y la ira en sus ojos aumento, parecía fuego.

Harry les contó la enhorabuena a Ron y Hermione durante las clases.  
- Harry, que bien.- dijo Hermione.- ¿y de cuanto esta?  
- De 5 meses y medio.- dijo Harry contentísimo mientras iba a cenar.

Draco busco enseguida a Harry, necesitaba su presencia al lado suyo, cuando lo vio alguien se cruzo en su camino: era Cho, esta rozo su mano contra la barriga de Draco, este sintió como si estuvieran dañando a uno de sus bebes.

-Quita tus sucias manos de mi.- dijo Draco, después corrió hacia Harry.

Cho no era trigo limpio, Draco lo noto.

Fue a contarselo a harry pero...

CONTINUARA…….  
---------------------------------------------------  
Buenas aquí vuelvo de nuevo con otro trocito de mi historia.  
Espero que mi sorpresa doble os haya gustado.  
No os puedo adelantar nada de nuevos capítulos ya que esto sale sin pensarlo.  
Muchas gracias por leerlo.  
Besets  
ATENTAMENTE:  
Arwen cerrada

Amores nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling.  
como no, este capitulo va dedicado a una de las personas con mas paciencia de este mundo, Anna Lilyan. Si dieramos premios a la gente con pacienciatu te llevarias todos pero como no lo hay yo te dedico mi cap. espero k te haya gustado.  
jijij  
XD  
Capitulo 6: Un fin de curso muy movido. PARTE I

La semana había transcurrido sin ningún percance. Bueno a excepción de las intromisiones que Cho realizaba a la habitación de Harry. Todas las noches, La Ravenclaw, aparecía en la cama del Gryffindor con un camisón de seda rosa, y le decía:

-Harry, ¿seguro que esta embarazado de ti?- dijo esta la primera noche para sembrar la duda en el muchacho; esta ya habia enterado.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!-Chilló indignado la 1ª noche que sucedió esto.-Ahora largate.

Los días siguientes continuaron así y el viernes poco después de haberle contado todo lo ocurrido respecto a su relación con Draco, a Dumbledore este le dijo:  
-¿Si puedes asumir las consecuencias?-Dijo el profesor juntando las yemas de los dedos en la sien.- Pero recuerda que todo tiene consecuencias.  
Después de esta contestación y contarle que mañana debía partir a Londres con Draco, este le permitió dormir en el cuarto de chico para a la mañana siguiente salir juntos.

Llego la noche y Harry se fue con su ángel rubio. Lo anhelaba más que a nada en este mundo.  
-¡¡¡¡¡HARRY! Que bien que al final pudiste venir.-Dijo Draco saltando la cama para besar a su pareja entre sus brazos.  
-¡¡¡¡¡Ten cuidado ¡ recuerda que ahora estas embarazado-dijo con dulzura mientras lo besaba.  
-Vale cariño, tendré cuidado-dijo el slytherin con cara de hacer pucheritos.  
-No podia faltarte esta noche.- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre del rubio: estoy nervioso.  
-Es normal, vas a ver a tus pequeños por primera .- dijo dandole un tierno beso.

Juntos se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente Draco se había despertado antes que Harry por lo que aprovecho para sentarse en una mecedora de su habitación y poner música a los bebes.  
Al cabo de un rato:  
-Hola cielo- Dijo el rubio.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?  
-Perfectamente amor.- dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama; se quedo mirando lo que Draco sostenia en la mano. Era un discman muggle con dos auriculares grandes, los cuales estaban sostenidos sobre el vientre de "su amor":¿Qué haces cariño?  
-Poniendoles música.- dijo efusivo.- y parece que les gusta.- el moreno se habia levantado y estaba junto a el Slytherin, este le cogio la manos y las coloco sobre su vientre. El ojiverde se quedó sorprendido: estaban bailando.  
Al cabo de un rato la música ceso.  
-¿LO HAS NOTADO CARIÑO?  
- Si, amor, lo note.- dijo Harry emocionado.- ¿ ya te dije esta mañana que te adoro?.- dijo entre los brazos del rubio.  
-No, aun no.- dijo Draco riendo.  
-Te quiero amor mio, te adoro y te amo.- le dijo besando los frios labios del angel rubio.- vamos a tener unos niños preciosos, tienen un padre precioso.- dijo volviendo a besar a " angel".  
-Seran más que preciosos, tienen dos padres guapisimos- dijo Draco besando con emoción a este de nuevo.-Amor, ¿te gustaría saber el sexo de nuestros bebes?  
- No cielo, no me importa, los aceptare con amor sean del sexo que sean.- Harry fue aprisionado de inmediato entre la pancita del rubio.  
-Bueno cariño partamos, que mi madre estara al caer.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore:  
-Nenufares de caramelo.-dijo el moreno.  
-Hola chicos.- dijo Dumbledore-¿unos caramelos de limon?  
-No, gracias.- le dijo rubio mirando con nauseas los caramelos del vejete.

Al instante aparecio Narcisa:  
-Hola mama.- le saludó el muchacho mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla  
-Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal Harry?.- dijo Narcisa depositando otro beso en la mejilla del moreno.  
- Bien Sra. Malfoy.- dijo un tanto nervioso.  
-Llamame Narcisa.- dijo esta con confianza.- después de todo, vamos a ser familia.  
-Bueno mama, vamonos o llegaremos tarde

La mujer conjuro un portal.

Aparecieron en la clinica de un medimago privado. Harry nunca habia visto una clinica privada, ni muggle, ni magica y se quedo sorprendido.  
Era bastante grande. La secretaria llevaba una agenda magica y una pluma vuelapluma.  
Entraron a la sala de espera, allí habia otras mujeres embarazadas, pero al igual que Draco, tambien habia hombres, con sus respectivos esposos o compañeros.

Tras entrar y salir varias personas de la consulta le toco a Draco.  
-Hijo, creo que os dejare solos, si quieres algo estare en la cafeteria.- Dicho esto Narcisa se fue.

El medimago que les iba a atender era un hombre de unos 40 años.  
-Hola Draco.- dijo el hombre con confianza.-¿Qué tal?  
-Bien, Harry este es Nigel,- el medimago que mes esta atendiendo.-le tendio la mano.  
-Encantado, yo soy Harry Potter.- como ya era habitual el medico miro con disimulo la cicatriz y luego siguió su rutina.  
-Entonces, ¿es usted el padre?.-  
- Si.  
-Bueno, pues comencemos  
El medimago los dirigio a una sala continua y le dijo al embarazado que se pusiera la bata y se tumbara en la camilla.  
El hombre pronuncio un hechizo y al lado de ellos apareció un espejo en el que se veian los bebes.  
-Mira ya tienen formados los corazones, los riñones, los pulmones y mirar.- dijo el hombre señalando los organos sexuales.- parece que este no nato es un….  
-….Nigel, hemos decidido que no queremos saberlo hasta que nazcan.  
-Muy bien si es lo que desean; pues concretaremos la ultima prueba y después ya les daran fecha.- contestó divertido por la reacción del muchacho.- Draco te vamos a realizar un hechizo en el que dira el día exacto del parto. Esto es muy practico en magos de vuestra edad, para evitar los riesgos durante los ultimos dias. Tiene un 75 de eficacia.  
El medimago toco con su varita el vientre y de este salió una esfera luminosa de color rosa  
-Bien pareja, tendran sus bebes aproximadamente en 2 meses y medio, más o menos por agosto.-se acerco al calendario y miro agosto.- para ser más concretos el 23. A partir de ahora evite los riesgos. Si quiere le hago un parte para sus profesores.  
-No se preocupes,no hace falta.- dijo el ojiverde- yo me ocupare de èl.- dijo besando con dulzura a su Dragon.  
-Mi secretaria les pasara la ecografia y les dara fecha para la proxima visita. Dijo Charles dandole la mano a el rubio y luego al moreno.  
Narcisa habia acudido a por estos dos y los llevo hasta la secretaria.  
Poco después partieron a la Mansión Malfoy a comer, ya que era sabado y les habian dado un permiso para lo que restaba de dia.  
-Draco, hijo mio.-dijo Lucius abrazando a su hijo.- Hola Harry.- dijo dandole un abrazo a este, no tan calido como el que le habia dado a su hijo, pero no lo dejo indiferente.- Eres bienvenido en este casa.  
-Gracias, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo Harry timidamente.  
-Llamame Lucius, ¿no te han dicho nunca lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre?-Dijo El hombre de los ojos grises, que parecia estar recordando viejos tiempos.  
Una vez que hubieron comido Harry y Draco subieron a echar la siesta.  
El rubio se quito la ropa y se quedo en boxers al igual que su pareja.  
El cuerpo palido del angel rubio irradiaba belleza y esa curva(bastante notable) en su vientre, producia felicidad.  
El muchacho acaricio el vientre de su angelito.  
-¿Harry deseas ser padre, o esto solo lo haces por compromiso?.- pregunto con miedo a que fuera lo segundo. La duda se habia plantado en su cerebro y su corazon sufria de pensar que lo segundo fuera la respuesta.  
-Draco yo siempre he querido formar una familia junto a ti y me da igual que haya ocurrido ahora.- dijo este levantando sus manos hasta sus mejillas.-Te amo y ahora más, con esa tripita estas hermosisimo; seguro que ya te habran tirado alguien los tejos .-dijo mientras fruncia el ceño.  
-No, ademas estoy horrible.- Dijo cabreado recordando la situación del sabado anterior.-Sabes el sabado pasado mientras estabas acariciando mi estomago, Cho parecio darse cuenta de mi embarazo y se acerco y me toco el estomago y senti arder dentro de mi, como si me estubiera dañando a los bebes.  
-Draco, cariño, ¿Porqué no me lo contastes antes? Hay que hablar con esa chica, nos esta causando mucho daño.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo ya habian vuelto a Hogwarts, fueron a Hogsmeade y quedaron con la muchacha en un salon de te, al que una vez esta habia llevado a Harry.  
Cuando entraron se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron un te de mora y uno de menta.  
Al cabo de un rato entro Cho y ¿cuál fue la sorpresa para la pareja de chicos, Iba de la mano de Pansy.  
-Hola Cho.- dijo Harry pasmado.  
-Hola chicos…  
-Bueno queriamos decirte que ahora que sabes lo mio con Draco, que nos dejes en paz, que nosotros dos somos felices y que no te entrometas mas en….  
-No te preocupes Harry, ya tengo pareja.- dijo esta tan tranquila.  
- ¿Quién –Pregunto el rubio perplejo.  
-Yo.- dijo Pansy metiendole la lengua a Cho hasta la campanilla.  
-Y ahora si no te importa nos vamos.- dijo la otra  
Al cabo de un buen rato cuando el te ya estaba frio:  
-¿Draco viste lo mismo que yo?- dijo el moreno volviendo en si.  
-Si querido.- dijo este otro tan tranquilo-¿y?  
-Nada, solo que Cho no era Lesbiana.-respiro y sorbio el te.- hay que mal esta esta chica.

Pasado un tiempo la cosa ya se habia solucionado y Harry habia pedido a Dumbledore que algunos profesores no le hicieran ninguna prueba a Draco que pudiera perjudicar a los bebes. El director se lo concedio, pero le dijo que en vez de eso tendria que tomar apuntes y hacer trabajos.

Los examenes habian llegado y la situación de Draco (6 meses de gestación) no era muy recomendable para pasar los examenes, pruebas magicas y cosas magicas de todo tipo.  
A la hora de comer Harry se lo comento al muchacho de ojos grises.  
-Bien, me parece muy bien.- dijo este al oir la noticia.- ¿Qué tal tu con los examenes?  
-Mal, sobretodo en pociones, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, Snape no me soporta.  
-No te preocupes cielo, hablare con Severus.  
-No Draco, no quiero que tu familiaridad con él me ayude en los trabajos, ademas pronto vendran los examinadores.  
-Vale, como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión dimelo.

Hermione y Ron seguian tan enamorados como al principio, pero esta cuando llegaban los examenes se ponia muy contenta al contrario que el pelirrojo, que se ponia nervioso, aunque Herm lo ayudaba, al igual que a Harry y consiguió que los primeros examenes le salieran perfectos.  
-Gracias cariño.- dijo Ron dandole un beso.  
-De nada amor.- dijo besandole aun más.  
-Uy, mejor os dejo  
-No Harry, quedate.- dijo el pelirrojo.  
-Bueno, ¿Qué tal Draco y los bebes?- Dijo la chica.  
-Bien ya esta de 6 meses esta precioso, mira hay viene.- dijo señalando la perturbante figura del rubio.  
-Hola Draco.- saludo Hermione.  
-Hola Hermione, hola comadreja.  
-¿ya sabes de que sexo van a ser los niños, huron?- preguntó devolviendole la burla.  
-No, preferimos no saberlo.- dijeron a la vez, riendo por ese detalle. Draco rodeo la estrecha cintura del moreno.  
Sabes amor me apetecen merengues recubiertos de chocolate.  
-¿Qué es eso?  
-Un pastel  
-Vere si te consigo unos pocos.- dijo esto, le dio un beso y se fue a las cocians de Hogwarts.  
-Harry Potter, no quedan merengues, solo se hacen para las fiestas y me temo que hasta el ultimo dia no hayan.-Dijo Winky, que habia mejorado bastante en tres años.

Llego la noche y la pareja embarazada estaba cenando junta:  
-Amor, no encontre eso que me pediste.-dijo Harry apenado.  
-No pasa nada- dijo Draco apenado.  
-¿seguro?  
- Si no encontraste da igual.

A la hora de dormir, el rubio no paraba de gritar:  
-MI MERENGUE, NO TE LO LLEVES…. –Draco despertó cubierto de sudor. Al ver que habia despertado besando a Harry y abrazandolo. Haciendole la pelota. (no se entiende)  
-Bueno, y ¿ donde los puedo encontrar?. Le pregutnó ya que nunca habia provado eso.  
–Hay una pasteleria en Hogsmeade abierta las 24 horas. Esta al lado del salon de te.  
Harry fue hasta la pasteleria y pidio los merengues.  
Compro 4 docenas por si le volvia a dar una ataque de antojo.  
Una vez en Hogwarts fue cautelosamente por los pasillos hasta Slytherin, y entro en el cuarto de Draco.  
-Amor, ya los traje.  
-Que bien, llevo todo el rato despierto, no he podido conciliar el sueño.

Cogio dos pasteles, uno en cada mano, y los devoro:-¿Quieres, estan riquisismos. Dijo con la boca llena.  
-Bueno.-Harry cogio uno con curiosidad, era como un bombon de chocolate, le dio un bocado y dentro habia como una espuma blanca muy dulce.-¿Qué es esto?  
- Es el merengue.-Dijo Draco devorando los suyos.-esta riquisimo

Asi se tiraron toda la noche hasta que el embarazado se canso y se durmió.

Una vez terminados los examenes finales:  
Harry habia pasado con matricula en la mayoria de las asignaturas, exceptuando pociones que casi lo suspende.  
-Menos mal que el examinador fue competente y no se dejo influir por las palabras de Snape, aun asi saque 6. Le dijo y a Draco.  
En cuanto al rubio, la situación estaba igual pero su asignatura tabú era Transformaciones, no logro transformar el raton en un jarron.  
Ron estaba en las mismas circuntancias que Harry, ya que los dos estudiaban juntos con Herm, mientras que esta sacaba todo matrículas

Llego la noche final, en la que dirian quien se llevaba la copa de la casa y la de Quidditch.  
En la copa de las casas Gryffindor iba en cabeza con 500 puntos, slytherin con 450, hufflepuff con 350 y ravenclaw con 300.  
Y en Quidditch eran iguales las clasificaciones a excepcion de Ravenclaw que estaba 3ª.

Dumbledore anunció una sorpresa de ultima hora:  
-Atencion alumnos de ultimo curso, como fin de vuestros estudios en Hogwarts y de todas las cosas que han acaecido en estos ultimos años, hemos pensado el consejo de profesores, el consejo de padres y yo, que los alumnos y alumnas de septimo año ….. se vayan de fin de curso.  
Se solicitaran 4 destinos por casa donde se sacaria, mediante un jurado como el del torneo de los tres magos, un destino para cada casa. Los prefectos de cada casa portaran un caliz y alli depositaran 4 destinos elegidos por casa.  
Espero que todo esto les agrade.

Se oyeron murmullos en las mesas.  
-Mañana sera la fecha limite para las opciones. Y ahora dicho y echo todo lo debido.- dijo el vejete.- a cenar.

Al dia siguiente como Herm y Ron eran prefectos de Gryffindor pensaron junto a Harry varios destinos para el viaje de fin de curso.  
-¿Qué os parece Egipto?.- dijo Ron- Yo estuve alli y es una aventura irrepetible.  
-Bueno puede ser una opcion.- dijo la muchacha- ¿y Francia?  
-Si, vale.- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué os parece España?  
-Puede ser otro- dijo Herm- nos falta el ultimo  
-Escocia- dijo el pelirrojo.  
-América-Propuso el moreno.  
-Andorra- comentó la chica.  
Lo echaron a suertes.  
-Bien.-dijo el ganador.- Escocia.  
El sabado a ultima hora los dos prefectos anunciaron los destinos a los gryffindors.  
A todos les parecieron buenas sus elecciones.  
……………..  
Mientras en Slytherin, Draco y Pansy hacian lo mismo, bueno más bien parecia ser el muchacho el que hacia lo mismo.  
-Ya se: San Francisco, Italía, Andorra y….  
-China  
-¿China?  
-Si.- Dijo la chica cerrando los puños.  
-vale.- susurró aterrado.  
Hicieron lo mismon que los gryffindor, hubo desigualdad de ideas pero Pansy las acallo todas.

En el resto de casas se hacia los mismo.

Al dia siguiente, se comentaban los destino entre ellos se decia que Ravenclaw habia elegido: Alemania, Holanda, El caribe y el triangulo de las bermudas.  
Y los hufflepuff habian apostado por: Transilvania, Berlin, Miami y Australia.

Llego la tarde y tal y como les habia dicho Dumbledore a los prefectos, pusieron los papelitos delante de los alumnos de cada casa y los introdujeron en los calices, respectivamente.

Cada pareja de prefectos cerraba el caliz de su casa.( uno solo por casa)  
Y Partieron al despacho del director.

-Harry, tendras que quedarte fuera, esto es solo para prefectos.-le dijo Hermione.

Una vez alli dentro, el anciano comenzo su discuro;  
-Bien, esta noche antes del banquete pasen a recoger los calices. Ustedes seran los encargados de leer los destinos elegidos.¿ENTENDIDO?  
-Si, profesor Dumbledore.- dijeron todos a la vez.  
Una vez fuera Draco vio a su pareja:  
-¿Qué haces aquí amor?.- dijo dandole un beso.  
-Nada esperando a que salierais.- dijo Harry, viendo que Ron y Hermione, ya salian.- oh, ¿vamos?  
-si  
-¿Dónde vais?.-pregunto el rubio.  
-A dar una ultima vuelta por Hogwarts.-dijo el moreno con melancolia .-¿vienes?  
-Bueno.- Harry lo cogio por la cintura.  
-Mira el pasillo del 3er piso, que recuerdos, ¿eh?...- le dijo Ron a su amigo.  
-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto Draco intrigado.  
-Hay esta la habitación con el perro de 3 cabezas que cuidaba la entrada a la sala en que me enfrente con quién-vosotros-sabéis con primera vez.Parece que fue ayer.-Suspiro

-El lago. Aqui si que tengo recuerdos: el torneo de los tres magos, cuando me atacaron los dementotes con Sirius, mis escapaditas con Draco.- dijo soñador.  
-Es verdad aquí fue donde me declare.- dijo el rubio besandolo con la ternura que solo un recuerdo como ese podia provocar.  
-Si aquí fue donde me salvo Krum.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron que crispava los ojos.- no te enfades amor.-dijo antes de besarle.

Llegaron al Sauce Boxeador.

-A qui fue donde me ataco Sirius y donde lo conocimos.- dijo Ron.- es una persona excelente ya veras cuando lo conozcas Draco, adora a Harry.  
-Si, para mi es como un padre.  
-Nunca me habias hablado de èl.-dijo el muchacho extrañado.  
-Bueno deberiamos volver, se esta haciendo tarde.- dijo Herm.-y nosotros tenemos faena.  
-Es verdad amor.

Una vez en el castillo fueron a cambiarse y luego los tres prefectos fueron al despacho de dumbledore, mientras que Harry acudio solo al Gran comedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos por la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores aparecieron Dumbledore y todos los prefectos con los cofres.  
-Bueno, bueno por fin el día mas esperado para los de 7º curso y el resto del colegio. Esta noche sera la ultima en Hogwarts para muchos de vosotros.- Éste miro a Harry y parecio como si se le escaparan las lagrimas, mientras que Hagrid ya habia empapado toda la servilleta de lagrimas. Venga, que comience la novedad. Ahora cada prefecto sacara de su caliz el destino elegido para esa casa, que saldra de los destinos elegidos por cada casa.

La profesora McGonagall fue llamandolos uno a uno.  
-Hufflepuff.-los dos prefectos se acercaron. Y echaron los cuatro papelitos que previamente leian.  
Una lengua de fuego azul expulso un papel y el prefecto que no portava el caliz lo leyo:  
-Transilvania.- Hubo aplausos por parte de todos menos de Slytherin.  
-Ravenclaw  
Esta lengua de fuego era de color amarillo.  
-Holanda  
-Slytherin  
Draco y Pansy se acercaron, esta ultima portaba el caliz. Esta vez la lengua de fuego fue de color verde:  
-San Francisco.- leyo el chico. Todos Slytherin y parte de Gryffindor (entre ellos Harry) aplaudieron.  
-Y por ultimo Gryffindor  
Ron y Hermione salieron, el pelirrojo portaba el caliz y fue Herm quien cogio el papel de la lengua de fuego escarlata.  
-Egipto. Hubo vitores en todas las mesas menos slytherin, aunque Draco aplaudio desde su sitio.  
-Bueno pues una vez decididos los destinos viajes, solo queria desearos lo mejor, deciros que se os recordara y que os vaya bien el viaje. Y ahora sin más preludios a cenar.- dijo el vejete, casi llorando.  
Ron tenia muchisima hambre, pues los actos publicos le ponian nervioso y esto le provocaba hambre, asi que no espero a volver a oirlo, en cuanto aparecio la comida le inco el diente.

Tras el banquete final se despidieron de sus profesores.  
-Albus, gracias por todo lo que nos ha ayudado.- dijo Harry  
-¡bah, no es nada.- dijo el vejete dandole un abrazo.- cuida de tus bebes.-Dijo acercandose hasta Draco, que al instante se vio sumergido en el abrazo del anciano.  
-Espero que no te metas en muchos lios.- le dijo McGonagall con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-Harry.- dijo Hagrid aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- cuidate.  
-Severus, ahora que vamos a ser familia, no te creas que te voy a tragar mas.- dijo el gryffindor riendo mientras le daba un abrazo.  
-Sr. Potter, mas te vale que trates bien a mi ahijado, de lo contrario veras.- dijo severamente, pero poco después rompio a reir.

Una vez se fueron…..  
-Los vamos a echar de menos.- dijo la profesora Hooch.  
-si.- dijo el semi-gigante.

El moreno y el rubio acudieron a la sala de prefectos de Slytherin.  
Allí en la sala tomaron asiento en los comodos sillones.  
-Sabes Draco te voy a echar mucho de menos durante el viaje.- dijo el ojiverde besando a su rubio  
- y yo a ti.- dijo este ultimo, fundiendose en un abrazo con el moreno. Hubiera deseado que ese abrazo hubiera durado para siempre sus almas se fundian en ese calido abrazo, pero una patadita les separo.  
-Uy, mira los bebes parece que tambien te van a echar de menos.  
- si  
Continuaron ese abrazo con la misma intensidad que habia sido antes. El rubio sentia que no podria separarse de èl y rompio a llorar.  
-Cielo, que te pasa.  
-Nada son las hormonas, que me dio Níger para regular la cantidad de hormonas femeninas.- El ojiverde lo miro extrañado.- Bueno, eso y tambien que no quiero que te vayas.  
-No te preocupes solo son 15 dias, con la via flu podemos vernos y ademas aun nos queda esta noche, no te preocupes volveremos antes de que nazcan.  
-Amor.- dijo el de ojos grises poniendo una cara angelical.  
-¿si?  
-Hazme el amor, como despedida  
-Encantado- dijo cojiendo y llevandolo al cuarto de prefectos.  
Harry se tumbo junto a Draco en la cama, se acerco hasta su boca, lo beso apasionadamente, después deposito unos cuantos besos humedos alrededor del cuello, dejandole algun chupeton que otro, fue bajando lentamente por su pecho, dejando marcas, poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta esasa caderas tan bien formadas que tenia su rubio, las besaba lentamente, arrancando gemidos de placer a Draco, continuaba su camino de besos humedos siguiendo la linea de pelitos rubios, hasta su miembro, lentamente se chupo un dedo y con èl toco la punta del miembro de su rubito. Un escalofrio corrio por la espalda del excitado rubio.  
El moreno cogio la dureza de su amado después Harry se acerco a su oido y le susurro:  
-He leido en un libro muggle una nueva posición para el sexo.

El rubio lo miró con curiosidad, obedeciendo.  
Harry se sento y insto a Draco para que se pusiera de cara a èl.  
El moreno acerco sus dedos a la boca del muchacho. Este los chupo.

Al instante introdujo un primer dedo, arrancando un primer gemido, lo movio dentro de este. Luego introdujo otro dedopara después meter otro arrancando gemidos, asi siguió el ritual con la misma parsimonia que habia seguido todas las noches para evitar causar daño al embarazo de Draco.  
El Dragon que habia dentro del slytherin parecia haber despertado y estaba ardiendo.  
Cuando Harry se acerco mas a Draco para poder introducir su miembro en la entrada, se topo con algo.  
-Draco, no consigo llegar a ti.- dijo Harry apurado.- me topo con tu barriguita amor.  
-Harry no pasa nada, volvamos a la posición habitual.- le dijo desesperado.-ya habra tiempo después del parto.- dijo dandole besos en el cuello  
Le hizo ponerse de lado en la cama y puesto que éste ya estaba preparado, introdujo su miembro en una embestida bastante fuerte, consiguiendo que casi alcanzara el climax.  
-Harry estoy llegando  
-Aguanta y veras.- dijo cogiendole el miembro.  
Hizo varias embestidas mas mientras masturbaba a Draco. Cuando Harry lo notaba ya erecto salio de Draco y le solto el pene juntandolo con el suyo. Al mismo tiempo que Harry se corrio sobre la dureza del rubio.  
-Harry este a sido el mejor de todos  
-Si.- Cabalgar sobre el lomo de su dragon habia sido muy agotador.  
Al poco, se quedaron dormidos uno encima del pecho del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaron con Draco y aprovecharon para desperdirse.  
-Bueno chicos espero que cuiden de Harry en egipto.- les dijo tocandole el culo.- no vaya ser que se lie con algun egipcio.  
-JAJAJA.- rio ironicamente el moreno.  
Se despidieron del slytherin ya que cada casa se reunió con el jefe de su casa y desde alli partieron con portales.

Una vez en Egipto;  
-Mira Harry.- dijo Mione señalando una de las pirámides.  
-Que grande  
Llegaron al hotel. Era una piramide egipcia que habia sido usada como castillo en otros tiempos y ahora lo habian remodelado para utilizarlo como hotel.

Mientras en San Francisco:  
Los slytherin estaban alojados en una mansión que habia pertenecido a una estirpe de brujas (llamadas las embrujadas, de apellido Halliwell)  
- Que bonita.- dijo Pansy.- Que lastima que no este Cho  
- ni Harry...- murmuro Draco.  
CONTINUARA…..  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo al siguiente la continuación.  
Les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan por que hay una surprise many big. XD  
Besukis  
Arwen Cerrada

**Amantes nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA**

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling.

**Capitulo 6: Un fin de curso muy movido. PARTE I**

La semana había transcurrido sin ningún percance. Bueno a excepción de las intromisiones que Cho realizaba a la habitación de Harry. Todas las noches, La Ravenclaw, aparecía en la cama de Harry con un camisón de seda rosa, y le decía:

-Harry, ¿seguro que esta embarazado de ti?- dijo esta la primera noche para sembrar la duda en Harry; esta ya habia enterado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!-Chillo Harry indignado la 1ª noche que sucedió esto.-Ahora largate.

Los días siguientes continuaron así y el viernes poco después de haberle contado todo lo ocurrido respecto a su relación con Draco, a Dumbledore este le dijo:

-¿Si puedes asumir las consecuencias?-Dijo Dumbledore juntando las yemas de los dedos en la sien.- Pero recuerda que todo tiene consecuencias.

Después de esta contestación y contarle que mañana debía partir a Londres con Draco, este le permitió dormir en el cuarto de Draco para a la mañana siguiente salir juntos.

Llego la noche y Harry se fue con su ángel rubio. Lo anhelaba más que a nada en este mundo.

-¡¡¡¡¡HARRY! Que bien que al final pudiste venir.-Dijo Draco saltando la cama para besar a Harry entre sus brazos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ten cuidado ¡ recuerda que ahora estas embarazado-dijo con dulzura mientras lo besaba.

-Vale cariño, tendré cuidado-dijo el slytherin con cara de hacer pucheritos.

-No podia faltarte esta noche.- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre del rubio: estoy nervioso.

-Es normal, vas a ver a tus pequeños por primera.- dijo dandole un tierno beso.

Juntos se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente Draco se había despertado antes que Harry por lo que aprovecho para sentarse en una mecedora de su habitación y poner música a los bebes.

Al cabo de un rato:

-Hola cielo- Dijo el rubio.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Perfectamente amor.- dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama; se quedo mirando lo que Draco sostenía en la mano. Era un discman muggle con dos auriculares grandes, los cuales estaban sostenidos sobre el vientre de "su amor": ¿Qué haces cariño?

-Poniéndoles música.- dijo Draco efusivo.- y parece que les gusta.- Harry se había levantado y estaba junto a el rubio, este le cogio la manos y las coloco sobre su vientre. El ojiverde se quedó sorprendido: estaban bailando.

Al cabo de un rato la música ceso.

-¿LO HAS NOTADO CARIÑO?.-dijo Draco

- Si, amor, lo note.- dijo Harry emocionado.- ¿ ya te dije esta mañana que te adoro?.- dijo entre los brazos del rubio.

-No, aun no.- dijo Draco riendo.

-Te quiero amor mio, te adoro y te amo.-dijo Harry besando los frios labios del angel rubio.- vamos a tener unos niños preciosos, tienen un padre precioso.- dijo volviendo a besar a " angel".

-Seran más que preciosos, tienen dos padres guapisimos- dijo Draco besando con emoción a este de nuevo.-Harry, ¿te gustaría saber el sexo de nuestros bebes?

- No Draco, no me importa, los aceptare con amor sean lo q sean...- Harry fue aprisionado de inmediato entre la pancita del rubio.

-Bueno cariño partamos, que mi madre estara al caer.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore:

-Nenufares de caramelo.-dijo el moreno.

-Hola Harry, hola Draco.- dijo Dumbledore-¿unos caramelos de limon?

-No, gracias.- dijo Draco mirando con nauseas los caramelos del vejete.

Al instante aparecio Narcisa:

-Hola mama.- dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla

-Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal Harry?.- dijo Narcisa depositando otro beso en la mejilla del moreno.

- Bien Sra. Malfoy.- dijo Harry un tanto nervioso.

-Llamame Narcisa.- dijo esta con confianza.- después de todo, vamos a ser familia.

-Bueno mama, vamonos o llegaremos tarde

Narcisa conjuro un portal.

Aparecieron en la clinica de un medimago privado. Harry nunca habia visto una clinica privada, ni muggle,ni magica y se quedo sorprendido.

Era una clinica bastante grande. La secretaria llevaba una agenda magica y una pluma vuelapluma.

Entraron a la sala de espera, allí habia otras mujeres embarazadas, pero al igual que Draco, tambien habia hombres, con sus respectivos esposos o compañeros.

Tras entrar y salir varias personas de la consulta le toco a Draco.

-Draco, yo creo que os dejare solos, si quieres algo estare en la cafeteria.- Dicho esto Narcisa se fue.

El medimago que les iba a atender era un hombre de unos 40 años.

-Hola Draco.- dijo el hombre con confianza.-¿Qué tal?

-bien Harry, este es Nigel, el medimago que mes esta atendiendo.-le tendio la mano.

-Encantado, yo soy Harry Potter.- como ya era habitual el medico miro con disimulo la cicatriz y luego siguió su rutina.

-Entonces, ¿es usted el padre?.-

- Si.

-Bueno, pues comencemos

El medimago los dirigio a una sala continua y le dijo a Draco que se pusiera la bata y se tumbara en la camilla.

El medico pronuncio un hechizo y al lado de ellos apareció un espejo en el que se veian los bebes.

-Mira ya tienen formados los corazones, los riñones, los pulmones y mirar.- dijo el hombre señalando los organos sexuales.- parece que este no nato es un….

-….Nigel, hemos decidido que no queremos saberlo hasta que nazcan.

-Muy bien si es lo que desean; pues concretaremos la ultima prueba y después ya les daran fecha.-Dijo Nigel.- Draco te vamos a realizar un hechizo en el que dira el día exacto del parto. Esto es muy practico en magos de vuestra edad, para evitar los riesgos durante los ultimos dias. Tiene un 75 de eficacia.

El medimago toco con su varita el vientre de Draco. Salió una esfera luminosa de color rosa

-Bien, Draco, Harry, tendran sus bebes aproximadamente en 2 meses y medio, más o menos por agosto.-se acerco al calendario y miro agosto.- para ser más concretos el 23. A partir de ahora evite los riesgos. Si quiere le hago un parte para sus profesores.

-No se preocupes,no hace falta.- dijo el ojiverde- yo me ocupare de èl.- dijo besando con dulzura a su Dragon.

-Mi secretaria les pasara la ecografia y les dara fecha para la proxima visita. Dijo Charles dandole la mano a el rubio y luego al moreno.

Narcisa habia acudido a por estos dos y los llevo hasta la secretaria.

Poco después partieron a la Mansión Malfoy a comer, ya que era sabado y les habian dado un permiso para lo que restaba de dia.

-Draco, hijo mio.-dijo Lucius abrazando a su hijo.- Hola Harry.- dijo dandole un abrazo a este, no tan calido como el que le habia dado a su hijo, pero no lo dejo indiferente.- Eres bienvenido en este casa.

Gracias, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo Harry timidamente.

-Llamame Lucius, ¿no te han dicho nunca lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre?-Dijo El hombre de los ojos grises, que parecia estar recordando viejos tiempos.

Una vez que hubieron comido Harry y Draco subieron a echar la siesta.

El rubio se quito la ropa y se quedo en boxers al igual que Harry.

El cuerpo palido del angel rubio irradiaba belleza y esa curva(bastante notable) en su vientre, producia felicidad.

Harry acaricio el vientre de su angelito.

-¿Harry deseas ser padre, o esto solo lo haces por compromiso?.- dijo Draco, con miedo a que fuera lo segundo. La duda se habia plantado en su cerebro y su corazon sufria de pensar que lo segundo fuera la respuesta.

-Draco yo siempre he querido formar una familia junto a ti y me da igual que haya ocurrido ahora.- dijo este levantando sus manos hasta sus mejillas.-Te amo y ahora más, con esa tripita estas hermosisimo; seguro que ya te habran tirado alguien los tejos .-dijo mientras fruncia el ceño.

-No, ademas estoy horrible.- Dijo Draco cabreado recordando la situación del sabado anterior.-Sabes el sabado pasado mientras estabas acariciando mi estomago, Cho parecio darse cuenta de mi embarazo y se acerco y me toco el estomago y senti arder dentro de mi, como si me estubiera dañando a los bebes.

-Draco, cariño, ¿Porqué no me lo contastes antes? Hay que hablar con esa chica, nos esta causando mucho daño.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo ya habian vuelto a Hogwarts, fueron a Hogsmeade y quedaron con Cho en un salon de te, al que una vez esta habia llevado a Harry.

Cuando entraron se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron un te de mora y uno de menta.

Al cabo de un rato entro Cho y ¿cuál fue la sorpresa para la pareja de chicos, Iba de la mano de Pansy.

-Hoola Cho.- dijo Harry pasmado.

-Hola Harry, hola Draco

-Bueno queriamos decirte que ahora que sabes lo mio con Draco, que nos dejes en paz, que nosotros dos somos felices y que no te entrometas mas en….

-No te preocupes Harry, ya tengo pareja.- dijo esta tan tranquila.

- ¿Quién –Pregunto Draco perplejo.

-Yo.- dijo Pansy metiendole la lengua a Cho hasta la campanilla.

-Y ahora si no te importa nos vamos.- dijo Cho

Al cabo de un buen rato cuando el te ya estaba frio:

-¿Draco viste lo mismo que yo?- dijo el moreno volviendo en si.

-Si querido.- dijo este otro tan tranquilo-¿y?

-Nada, solo que Cho no era Lesbiana.-respiroy sorbio el te.- hay que mal esta esta chica.

Pasado un tiempo la cosa ya se habia solucionado y Harry habia pedido a Dumbledore que algunos profesores no le hicieran ninguna prueba a Draco que pudiera perjudicar a los bebes. Dumbledore se lo concedio, pero le dijo que en vez de eso tendria que tomar apuntes y hacer trabajos.

Los examenes habian llegado y la situación de Draco (6 meses de gestación) no era muy recomendable para pasar los examenes, pruebas magicas y cosas magicas de todo tipo.

A la hora de comer Harry se lo comento a Draco.

-Bien, me parece muy bien.- dijo este al oir la noticia.- ¿Qué tal tu con los examenes?

-Mal, sobretodo en pociones, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, Snape no me soporta.

-No te preocupes cielo, hablare con Snape.

-No Draco, no quiero que tu familiaridad con Snape me ayude en los trabajos, ademas pronto vendran los examinadores.

-Vale, como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión dimelo.

Hermione y Ron seguian tan enamorados como al principio, pero esta cuando llegaban los examenes se ponia muy contenta al contrario que Ron, que se ponia nervioso, aunque Herm lo ayudaba, al igual que a Harry y consiguió que los primeros examenes le salieran perfectos.

-Gracias cariño.- dijo Ron dandole un beso.

-De nada amor.- dijo besandole aun más.

-Uy, mejor os dejo

-No Harry, quedate.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal Draco y los bebes?- Dijo la chica.

-Bien ya esta de 6 meses esta precioso, mira hay viene.- dijo señalando la perturbante figura del rubio.

-Hola Draco.- saludo Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, hola comadreja.

-¿ya sabes de que sexo van a ser los niños, huron?- dijo Ron.

-No, preferimos no saberlo.- dijeron a la vez, riendo por ese detalle. Draco rodeo la estrecha cintura de Harry.

Sabes amor me apetecen merengues recubiertos de chocolate.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un pastel

-Vere si te consigo unos pocos.- dijo esto, le dio un beso y se fue a las cocians de Hogwarts.

-Harry Potter, no quedan merengues, solo se hacen para las fiestas y me temo que hasta el ultimo dia no hayan.-Dijo Winky, que habia mejorado bastante en tres años.

Llego la noche y Harry estaba cenando con Draco:

-Amor, no encontre eso que me pediste.-dijo Harry apenado.

-No pasa nada- dijo Draco apenado.

-¿seguro?- dijo Harry

- Si no encontraste da igual.

A la hora de dormir…..

Draco no paraba de gritar:

-MI MERENGUE, NO TE LO LLEVES…. –Draco despertó cubierto de sudor. Al ver que habia despertado besando a Harry y abrazandolo. Haciendolo la pelota.

-Bueno, y ¿ donde los puedo encontrar?. Dijo Harry que nunca habia provado eso.

–Hay una pasteleria en Hogsmeade abierta las 24 horas. Esta al lado del salon de te.

Harry fue hasta la pasteleria y pidio los merengues.

Compro 4 docenas por si le volvia a dar una ataque de antojo.

Una vez en Hogwarts fue cautelosamente por los pasillos hasta Slytherin, y entro en el cuarto de Draco.

-Amor, ya los traje.

-Que bien, llevo todo el rato despierto, no he podido conciliar el sueño.

Draco cogio dos pasteles, uno en cada mano, y los devoro:-¿Quieres, estan riquisismos. Dijo con la boca llena.

-Bueno.-Harry cogio uno con curiosidad, era como un bombon de chocolate, le dio un bocado y dentro habia como una espuma blanca muy dulce.-¿Qué es esto Draco?

- Es el merengue.-Dijo Draco devorando los suyos.-esta riquisimo

Asi se tiraron toda la noche hasta que Draco se canso y se durmió.

Una vez terminados los examenes finales:

Harry habia pasado con matricula en la mayoria de las asignaturas, exceptuando pociones que casi lo suspende.

-Menos mal que el examinador fue competente y no se dejo influir por las palabras de Snape, aun asi saque 6. Dijo Harry a Draco.

En cuanto a Draco la situación, estaba igual pero su asignatura tabú era Transformaciones, no logro transformar el raton en un jarron.

Ron era lo mismo que Harry, ya que los dos estudiaban juntos con Herm.

Y Hermione era todo matriculas.

Llego la noche final, en la que dirian quien se llevaba la copa de la casa y la de Quidditch.

En la copa de las casas Gryffindor iba en cabeza con 500 puntos, slytherin con 450, hufflepuff con 350 y ravenclaw con 300.

Y en Quidditch eran iguales las clasificaciones a excepcion de Ravenclaw que estaba 3ª.

Dumbledore anunció una sorpresa de ultima hora:

-Atencion alumnos de ultimo curso, como fin de vuestros estudios en Hogwarts y de todas las cosas que han acaecido en estos ultimos años, hemos pensado el consejo de profesores, el consejo de padres y yo, que los alumnos y alumnas de septimo año ….. se vayan de fin de curso.

Se solicitaran 4 destinos por casa donde se sacaria, mediante un jurado como el del torneo de los tres magos, un destino para cada casa. Los prefectos de cada casa portaran un caliz y alli depositaran 4 destinos elegidos por casa.

Espero que todo esto les agrade.

Se oyeron murmullos en las mesas.

-Mañana sera la fecha limite para las opciones. Y ahora dicho y echo todo lo debido.- dijo el vejete.- a cenar.

Al dia siguiente como Herm y Ron eran prefectos de Gryffindor pensaron junto a Harry varios destinos para el viaje de fin de curso.

-¿Qué os parece Egipto?.- dijo Ron- Yo estuve alli y es una aventura irrepetible.

-Bueno puede ser una opcion.- dijo Herm- ¿y Francia?

-Si, vale.- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué os parece España?

-Puede ser otro- dijo Herm- nos falta el ultimo

-Escocia- Propuso Ron.

-América-Propuso Harry

-Andorra- dijo Herm

Lo echaron a suertes.

-Bien.-dijo Ron.- Escocia.

El sabado a ultima hora Ron y Herm anunciaron los destinos a los gryffindors.

A todos les parecieron buenas sus elecciones.

……………..

Mientras en Slytherin Draco y Pansy hacian lo mismo, bueno más bien parecia ser Draco el que hacia lo mismo.

-Ya se: San Francisco, Italía, Andorra y….

-China

-¿China?

-Si, China.- Dijo la chica cerrando los puños.

-vale.- dijo Draco aterrado.

Hicieron lo mismon que los gryffindor, hubo desigualdad de ideas pero Pansy las acallo todas.

En el resto de casas se hacia los mismo.

Al dia siguiente, se comentaban los destino entre ellos se decia que Ravenclaw habia elegido: Alemania, Holanda, El caribe y el triangulo de las bermudas.

Y los hufflepuff habian apostado por: Transilvania, Berlin, Miami y Australia.

Llego la tarde y tal y como les habia dicho Dumbledore a los prefectos, pusieron los papelitos delante de los alumnos de cada casa y los introdujeron en los calices, respectivamente.

Cada pareja de prefectos cerraba el caliz de su casa.( uno solo por casa)

Y Partieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Harry, tendras que quedarte fuera, esto es solo para prefectos.-le dijo Hermione.

Una vez alli dentro, Dumbledore comenzo su discuro;

-Bien, esta noche antes del banquete pasen a recoger los calices. Ustedes seran los encargados de leer los destinos elegidos.¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si, profesor Dumbledore.- dijeron todos a la vez.

Una vez fuera Draco vio a Harry:

-¿Qué haces aquí amor?.- dijo dandole un beso.

-Nada esperando a que salierais.- dijo Harry, viendo que Ron y Hermione, ya salian.- oh, ¿vamos?

-si

-¿Dónde vais?.-pregunto Draco.

-A dar una ultima vuelta por Hogwarts.-dijo el moreno con melancolia .-¿vienes?

-Bueno.- Harry lo cogio por la cintura.

-Mira Harry el pasillo del 3er piso, que recuerdos, ¿eh?...-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto Draco intrigado.

-Hay esta la habitación con el perro de 3 cabezas que cuidaba la entrada a la sala en que me enfrente con Voldemort con primera vez.Parece que fue ayer.-Suspiro

-El lago. Aqui si que tengo recuerdos: el torneo de los tres magos, cuando me atacaron los dementotes con Sirius, mis escapaditas conDraco.- dijo un Harry soñador.

-Es verdad aquí fue donde me declare.- dijo el rubio besandolo con la ternura que solo un recuerdo como ese podia provocar.

-Si aquí fue donde me salvo Krum.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron que crispava los ojos.- no te enfades amor.-dijo antes de besarle.

Llegaron al Sauce Boxeador.

-A qui fue donde me ataco Sirius y donde lo conocimos.- dijo Ron.- es una persona excelente ya veras cuando lo conozcas Draco, Sirius adora a Harry.

-Si, para mi es como un padre.

-Nunca me habias hablado de èl.-dijo Draco extrañado.

-Bueno deberiamos volver, se esta haciendo tarde.- dijo Herm.-y nosotros tenemos faena.

-Es verdad amor.

Una vez en el castillo fueron a cambiarse y luego Ron, Hermione y Draco fueron al despacho de dumbledore, mientras que Harry acudio solo al Gran comedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos por la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores aparecieron Dumbledore y todos los prefectos con los cofres.

-Bueno, bueno por fin el día mas esperado para los de 7º curso y el resto del colegio. Esta noche sera la ultima en Hogwarts para muchos de vosotros.- Dumbledore miro a Harry y parecio como si se le escaparan las lagrimas, mientras que Hagrid ya habia empapado toda la servilleta de lagrimas. Venga, que comience la novedad. Ahora cada prefecto sacara de su caliz el destino elegido para esa casa, que saldra de los destinos elegidos por cada casa.

La profesora McGonagall fue llamandolos uno a uno.

-Hufflepuff.-los dos prefectos se acercaron. Y echaron los cuatro papelitos que previamente leian.

Una lengua de fuego azul expulso un papel y el prefecto que no portava el caliz lo leyo:

-Transilvania.- Hubo aplausos por parte de todos menos de Slytherin.

-Ravenclaw

Esta lengua de fuego era de color amarillo.

-Holanda

-Slytherin

Draco y Pansy se acercaron, esta ultima portaba el caliz. Esta vez la lengua de fuego fue de color verde:

-San Francisco.- leyo Draco. Todos Slytherin y parte de Gryffindor (entre ellos Harry) aplaudieron.

-Y por ultimo Gryffindor

Ron y Hermione salieron, Ron portaba el caliz y fue Herm quien cogio el papel de la lengua de fuego escarlata.

-Egipto. Hubo vitores en todas las mesas menos slytherin, aunque Draco aplaudio desde su sitio.

-Bueno pues una vez decididos los destinos viajes, solo queria desearos lo mejor, deciros que se os recordara y que os vaya bien el viaje. Y ahora sin más preludios a cenar.- dijo el vejete, casi llorando.

Ron tenia muchisima hambre, pues los actos publicos le ponian nervioso y esto le provocaba hambre, asi que no espero a volver a oirlo, en cuanto aparecio la comida le inco el diente.

Tras el banquete final se despidieron de sus profesores.

-Albus, gracias por todo lo que nos ha ayudado.- dijo Harry

-¡bah, no es nada.- dijo el vejete dandole un abrazo.- cuida de tus bebes.-Dijo acercandose hasta Draco, que al instante se vio sumergido en el abrazo de Albus.

-Harry, espero que no te metas en muchos lios.- dijo McGonagall con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Harry.- dijo Hagrid aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- cuidate.

-Severus, ahora que vamos a ser familia, no te creas que te voy a tragar mas.- dijo Harry riendo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Potter, mas te vale que trates bien a mi ahijado, de lo contrario veras.- dijo severamente, pero poco después rompio a reir.

Una vez se fueron…..

-Los vamos a echar de menos.- dijo la profesora Hooch.

-si.- dijo Hagrid

El moreno y el rubio acudieron a la sala de prefectos de Slytherin.

Allí en la sala tomaron asiento en los comodos sillones.

-Sabes Draco te voy a echar mucho de menos durante el viaje.- dijo el ojiverde besando a su rubio

- y yo a ti.- dijo este ultimo, fundiendose en un abrazo con el moreno. Hubiera deseado que ese abrazo hubiera durado para siempre sus almas se fundian en ese calido abrazo, pero una patadita les separo.

-Uy, mira los bebes parece que tambien te van a echar de menos.

- si

Continuaron ese abrazo con la misma intensidad que habia sido antes. El rubio sentia que no podria separarse de èl y rompio a llorar.

-Cielo, que te pasa.

-Nada son las hormonas, que me dio Níger para regular la cantidad de hormonas femeninas.- El ojiverde lo miro extrañado.- Bueno, eso y tambien que no quiero que te vayas.

-No te preocupes solo son 15 dias, con la via flu podemos vernos y ademas aun nos queda esta noche, no te preocupes volveremos antes de que nazcan.

-Amor.- dijo el rubio poniendo una cara angelical.

-¿si?

-Hazme el amor, como despedida

-Si, mi dragoncito- dijo cojiendo y llevandoloo al cuarto de prefectos destinado a Draco.

Harry se tumbo junto a Draco en la cama, se acerco hasta su boca, lo beso apasionadamente, después deposito unos cuantos besos humedos alrededor del cuello, dejandole algun chupeton que otro, fue bajando lentamente por su pecho, dejando marcas, poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta esasa caderas tan bien formadas que tenia su rubio, las besaba lentamente, arrancando gemidos de placer a Draco, continuaba su camino de besos humedos siguiendo la linea de pelitos rubios, hasta su miembro, lentamente se chupo un dedo y con èl toco la punta del miembro de su rubito. Un escalofrio corrio por la espalda del excitado rubio.

El moreno cogio la dureza de su amado después Harry se acerco a su oido y le susurro:

-He leido en un libro muggle una nueva posición para el sexo.

El rubio miro a Harry con curiosidad y asintio con la cabeza.

Harry se sento y insto a Draco para que se pusiera de cara a èl.

El moreno acerco sus dedos a la boca de Draco. Este los chupo.

Al instante introdujo un primer dedo, arrancando un primer gemido, lo movio dentro de este. Luego introdujo otro dedo y otro arrancando gemidos, asi siguió el ritual con la misma parsimonia que habia seguido todas las noches para evitar causar daño al embarazo de Draco.

El Dragon que habia dentro de Draco parecia haber despertado y estaba ardiendo.

Cuando Harry se acerco mas a Draco para poder introducir su miembro en la entrada de Draco, se topo con algo.

-Draco, no consigo llegar a ti.- dijo Harry apurado.- me topo con tu barriguita amor.

-Harry no pasa nada, volvamos a la posición habitual.- dijo Draco desesperado.-ya habra tiempo después del parto.- dijo dandole besos en el cuello

Harry hizo a Draco ponerse de lado en la cama y puesto que Draco ya estaba preparado, introdujo su miembro en una embestida bastante fuerte, consiguiendo que casi alcanzara el climax.

-Harry que llego

-Aguanta y veras.- dijo cogiendole el miembro.

Hizo varias embestidas mas mientras masturbaba a Draco. Cuando Harry lo notaba ya erecto salio de Draco y le solto el pene juntandolo con el suyo. Al mismo tiempo que Harry se corrio sobre la dureza de Draco.

-Harry este a sido el mejor de todos

-Si.- dijo Harry, Cabalgar sobre el lomo de su dragon habia sido muy agotador.

Al poco Draco se quedo durmiendo sobre el pecho de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaron con Draco y aprovecharon para desperdirse.

-Bueno chicos espero que cuiden de Harry en egipto.- dijo Draco tocandole el culo.- no vaya ser que se lie con algun egipcio.

-JJAJAJ.- rio Harry ironicamente.

Se despidieron de Draco cada casa se reunió con el jefe de su casa y desde alli partieron con portales.

Una vez en Egipto;

-Mira Harry.- dijo Mione señalando una de las pirámides.

-Que grande

Llegaron al hotel. Era una piramide egipcia que habia sido usada como castillo en otros tiempos y ahora lo habian remodelado para utilizarlo como hotel.

Mientras en San Francisco:

Los slytherin estaban alojados en una mansión que habia pertenecido a una estirpe de brujas (llamadas las embrujadas, de apellido Halliwell)

- Que bonita.- dijo Pansy.- Que lastima que no este Cho

- ni Harry.- murmuro Draco.

CONTINUARA…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo al siguiente la continuación.

Les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan por que hay una surprise many big. XD

Besukis

Arwen Cerrada


	6. un fin de curso muy movido I

**Amantes nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA**

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling.

**Capitulo 6: Un fin de curso muy movido. PARTE I**

La semana había transcurrido sin ningún percance. Bueno a excepción de las intromisiones que Cho realizaba a la habitación de Harry. Todas las noches, La Ravenclaw, aparecía en la cama de Harry con un camisón de seda rosa, y le decía:

-Harry, ¿seguro que esta embarazado de ti?- dijo esta la primera noche para sembrar la duda en Harry; esta ya habia enterado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE SI!-Chillo Harry indignado la 1ª noche que sucedió esto.-Ahora largate.

Los días siguientes continuaron así y el viernes poco después de haberle contado todo lo ocurrido respecto a su relación con Draco, a Dumbledore este le dijo:

-¿Si puedes asumir las consecuencias?-Dijo Dumbledore juntando las yemas de los dedos en la sien.- Pero recuerda que todo tiene consecuencias.

Después de esta contestación y contarle que mañana debía partir a Londres con Draco, este le permitió dormir en el cuarto de Draco para a la mañana siguiente salir juntos.

Llego la noche y Harry se fue con su ángel rubio. Lo anhelaba más que a nada en este mundo.

-¡¡¡¡¡HARRY! Que bien que al final pudiste venir.-Dijo Draco saltando la cama para besar a Harry entre sus brazos.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ten cuidado ¡ recuerda que ahora estas embarazado-dijo con dulzura mientras lo besaba.

-Vale cariño, tendré cuidado-dijo el slytherin con cara de hacer pucheritos.

-No podia faltarte esta noche.- dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre del rubio: estoy nervioso.

-Es normal, vas a ver a tus pequeños por primera.- dijo dandole un tierno beso.

Juntos se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente Draco se había despertado antes que Harry por lo que aprovecho para sentarse en una mecedora de su habitación y poner música a los bebes.

Al cabo de un rato:

-Hola cielo- Dijo el rubio.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Perfectamente amor.- dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama; se quedo mirando lo que Draco sostenía en la mano. Era un discman muggle con dos auriculares grandes, los cuales estaban sostenidos sobre el vientre de "su amor": ¿Qué haces cariño?

-Poniéndoles música.- dijo Draco efusivo.- y parece que les gusta.- Harry se había levantado y estaba junto a el rubio, este le cogio la manos y las coloco sobre su vientre. El ojiverde se quedó sorprendido: estaban bailando.

Al cabo de un rato la música ceso.

-¿LO HAS NOTADO CARIÑO?.-dijo Draco

- Si, amor, lo note.- dijo Harry emocionado.- ¿ ya te dije esta mañana que te adoro?.- dijo entre los brazos del rubio.

-No, aun no.- dijo Draco riendo.

-Te quiero amor mio, te adoro y te amo.-dijo Harry besando los frios labios del angel rubio.- vamos a tener unos niños preciosos, tienen un padre precioso.- dijo volviendo a besar a " angel".

-Seran más que preciosos, tienen dos padres guapisimos- dijo Draco besando con emoción a este de nuevo.-Harry, ¿te gustaría saber el sexo de nuestros bebes?

- No Draco, no me importa, los aceptare con amor sean lo q sean...- Harry fue aprisionado de inmediato entre la pancita del rubio.

-Bueno cariño partamos, que mi madre estara al caer.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore:

-Nenufares de caramelo.-dijo el moreno.

-Hola Harry, hola Draco.- dijo Dumbledore-¿unos caramelos de limon?

-No, gracias.- dijo Draco mirando con nauseas los caramelos del vejete.

Al instante aparecio Narcisa:

-Hola mama.- dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla

-Hola Draco, ¿Qué tal Harry?.- dijo Narcisa depositando otro beso en la mejilla del moreno.

- Bien Sra. Malfoy.- dijo Harry un tanto nervioso.

-Llamame Narcisa.- dijo esta con confianza.- después de todo, vamos a ser familia.

-Bueno mama, vamonos o llegaremos tarde

Narcisa conjuro un portal.

Aparecieron en la clinica de un medimago privado. Harry nunca habia visto una clinica privada, ni muggle,ni magica y se quedo sorprendido.

Era una clinica bastante grande. La secretaria llevaba una agenda magica y una pluma vuelapluma.

Entraron a la sala de espera, allí habia otras mujeres embarazadas, pero al igual que Draco, tambien habia hombres, con sus respectivos esposos o compañeros.

Tras entrar y salir varias personas de la consulta le toco a Draco.

-Draco, yo creo que os dejare solos, si quieres algo estare en la cafeteria.- Dicho esto Narcisa se fue.

El medimago que les iba a atender era un hombre de unos 40 años.

-Hola Draco.- dijo el hombre con confianza.-¿Qué tal?

-bien Harry, este es Nigel, el medimago que mes esta atendiendo.-le tendio la mano.

-Encantado, yo soy Harry Potter.- como ya era habitual el medico miro con disimulo la cicatriz y luego siguió su rutina.

-Entonces, ¿es usted el padre?.-

- Si.

-Bueno, pues comencemos

El medimago los dirigio a una sala continua y le dijo a Draco que se pusiera la bata y se tumbara en la camilla.

El medico pronuncio un hechizo y al lado de ellos apareció un espejo en el que se veian los bebes.

-Mira ya tienen formados los corazones, los riñones, los pulmones y mirar.- dijo el hombre señalando los organos sexuales.- parece que este no nato es un….

-….Nigel, hemos decidido que no queremos saberlo hasta que nazcan.

-Muy bien si es lo que desean; pues concretaremos la ultima prueba y después ya les daran fecha.-Dijo Nigel.- Draco te vamos a realizar un hechizo en el que dira el día exacto del parto. Esto es muy practico en magos de vuestra edad, para evitar los riesgos durante los ultimos dias. Tiene un 75 de eficacia.

El medimago toco con su varita el vientre de Draco. Salió una esfera luminosa de color rosa

-Bien, Draco, Harry, tendran sus bebes aproximadamente en 2 meses y medio, más o menos por agosto.-se acerco al calendario y miro agosto.- para ser más concretos el 23. A partir de ahora evite los riesgos. Si quiere le hago un parte para sus profesores.

-No se preocupes,no hace falta.- dijo el ojiverde- yo me ocupare de èl.- dijo besando con dulzura a su Dragon.

-Mi secretaria les pasara la ecografia y les dara fecha para la proxima visita. Dijo Charles dandole la mano a el rubio y luego al moreno.

Narcisa habia acudido a por estos dos y los llevo hasta la secretaria.

Poco después partieron a la Mansión Malfoy a comer, ya que era sabado y les habian dado un permiso para lo que restaba de dia.

-Draco, hijo mio.-dijo Lucius abrazando a su hijo.- Hola Harry.- dijo dandole un abrazo a este, no tan calido como el que le habia dado a su hijo, pero no lo dejo indiferente.- Eres bienvenido en este casa.

Gracias, Sr. Malfoy.- dijo Harry timidamente.

-Llamame Lucius, ¿no te han dicho nunca lo mucho que te pareces a tu padre?-Dijo El hombre de los ojos grises, que parecia estar recordando viejos tiempos.

Una vez que hubieron comido Harry y Draco subieron a echar la siesta.

El rubio se quito la ropa y se quedo en boxers al igual que Harry.

El cuerpo palido del angel rubio irradiaba belleza y esa curva(bastante notable) en su vientre, producia felicidad.

Harry acaricio el vientre de su angelito.

-¿Harry deseas ser padre, o esto solo lo haces por compromiso?.- dijo Draco, con miedo a que fuera lo segundo. La duda se habia plantado en su cerebro y su corazon sufria de pensar que lo segundo fuera la respuesta.

-Draco yo siempre he querido formar una familia junto a ti y me da igual que haya ocurrido ahora.- dijo este levantando sus manos hasta sus mejillas.-Te amo y ahora más, con esa tripita estas hermosisimo; seguro que ya te habran tirado alguien los tejos .-dijo mientras fruncia el ceño.

-No, ademas estoy horrible.- Dijo Draco cabreado recordando la situación del sabado anterior.-Sabes el sabado pasado mientras estabas acariciando mi estomago, Cho parecio darse cuenta de mi embarazo y se acerco y me toco el estomago y senti arder dentro de mi, como si me estubiera dañando a los bebes.

-Draco, cariño, ¿Porqué no me lo contastes antes? Hay que hablar con esa chica, nos esta causando mucho daño.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo ya habian vuelto a Hogwarts, fueron a Hogsmeade y quedaron con Cho en un salon de te, al que una vez esta habia llevado a Harry.

Cuando entraron se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron un te de mora y uno de menta.

Al cabo de un rato entro Cho y ¿cuál fue la sorpresa para la pareja de chicos, Iba de la mano de Pansy.

-Hoola Cho.- dijo Harry pasmado.

-Hola Harry, hola Draco

-Bueno queriamos decirte que ahora que sabes lo mio con Draco, que nos dejes en paz, que nosotros dos somos felices y que no te entrometas mas en….

-No te preocupes Harry, ya tengo pareja.- dijo esta tan tranquila.

- ¿Quién –Pregunto Draco perplejo.

-Yo.- dijo Pansy metiendole la lengua a Cho hasta la campanilla.

-Y ahora si no te importa nos vamos.- dijo Cho

Al cabo de un buen rato cuando el te ya estaba frio:

-¿Draco viste lo mismo que yo?- dijo el moreno volviendo en si.

-Si querido.- dijo este otro tan tranquilo-¿y?

-Nada, solo que Cho no era Lesbiana.-respiroy sorbio el te.- hay que mal esta esta chica.

Pasado un tiempo la cosa ya se habia solucionado y Harry habia pedido a Dumbledore que algunos profesores no le hicieran ninguna prueba a Draco que pudiera perjudicar a los bebes. Dumbledore se lo concedio, pero le dijo que en vez de eso tendria que tomar apuntes y hacer trabajos.

Los examenes habian llegado y la situación de Draco (6 meses de gestación) no era muy recomendable para pasar los examenes, pruebas magicas y cosas magicas de todo tipo.

A la hora de comer Harry se lo comento a Draco.

-Bien, me parece muy bien.- dijo este al oir la noticia.- ¿Qué tal tu con los examenes?

-Mal, sobretodo en pociones, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, Snape no me soporta.

-No te preocupes cielo, hablare con Snape.

-No Draco, no quiero que tu familiaridad con Snape me ayude en los trabajos, ademas pronto vendran los examinadores.

-Vale, como quieras, pero si cambias de opinión dimelo.

Hermione y Ron seguian tan enamorados como al principio, pero esta cuando llegaban los examenes se ponia muy contenta al contrario que Ron, que se ponia nervioso, aunque Herm lo ayudaba, al igual que a Harry y consiguió que los primeros examenes le salieran perfectos.

-Gracias cariño.- dijo Ron dandole un beso.

-De nada amor.- dijo besandole aun más.

-Uy, mejor os dejo

-No Harry, quedate.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal Draco y los bebes?- Dijo la chica.

-Bien ya esta de 6 meses esta precioso, mira hay viene.- dijo señalando la perturbante figura del rubio.

-Hola Draco.- saludo Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, hola comadreja.

-¿ya sabes de que sexo van a ser los niños, huron?- dijo Ron.

-No, preferimos no saberlo.- dijeron a la vez, riendo por ese detalle. Draco rodeo la estrecha cintura de Harry.

Sabes amor me apetecen merengues recubiertos de chocolate.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un pastel

-Vere si te consigo unos pocos.- dijo esto, le dio un beso y se fue a las cocians de Hogwarts.

-Harry Potter, no quedan merengues, solo se hacen para las fiestas y me temo que hasta el ultimo dia no hayan.-Dijo Winky, que habia mejorado bastante en tres años.

Llego la noche y Harry estaba cenando con Draco:

-Amor, no encontre eso que me pediste.-dijo Harry apenado.

-No pasa nada- dijo Draco apenado.

-¿seguro?- dijo Harry

- Si no encontraste da igual.

A la hora de dormir…..

Draco no paraba de gritar:

-MI MERENGUE, NO TE LO LLEVES…. –Draco despertó cubierto de sudor. Al ver que habia despertado besando a Harry y abrazandolo. Haciendolo la pelota.

-Bueno, y ¿ donde los puedo encontrar?. Dijo Harry que nunca habia provado eso.

–Hay una pasteleria en Hogsmeade abierta las 24 horas. Esta al lado del salon de te.

Harry fue hasta la pasteleria y pidio los merengues.

Compro 4 docenas por si le volvia a dar una ataque de antojo.

Una vez en Hogwarts fue cautelosamente por los pasillos hasta Slytherin, y entro en el cuarto de Draco.

-Amor, ya los traje.

-Que bien, llevo todo el rato despierto, no he podido conciliar el sueño.

Draco cogio dos pasteles, uno en cada mano, y los devoro:-¿Quieres, estan riquisismos. Dijo con la boca llena.

-Bueno.-Harry cogio uno con curiosidad, era como un bombon de chocolate, le dio un bocado y dentro habia como una espuma blanca muy dulce.-¿Qué es esto Draco?

- Es el merengue.-Dijo Draco devorando los suyos.-esta riquisimo

Asi se tiraron toda la noche hasta que Draco se canso y se durmió.

Una vez terminados los examenes finales:

Harry habia pasado con matricula en la mayoria de las asignaturas, exceptuando pociones que casi lo suspende.

-Menos mal que el examinador fue competente y no se dejo influir por las palabras de Snape, aun asi saque 6. Dijo Harry a Draco.

En cuanto a Draco la situación, estaba igual pero su asignatura tabú era Transformaciones, no logro transformar el raton en un jarron.

Ron era lo mismo que Harry, ya que los dos estudiaban juntos con Herm.

Y Hermione era todo matriculas.

Llego la noche final, en la que dirian quien se llevaba la copa de la casa y la de Quidditch.

En la copa de las casas Gryffindor iba en cabeza con 500 puntos, slytherin con 450, hufflepuff con 350 y ravenclaw con 300.

Y en Quidditch eran iguales las clasificaciones a excepcion de Ravenclaw que estaba 3ª.

Dumbledore anunció una sorpresa de ultima hora:

-Atencion alumnos de ultimo curso, como fin de vuestros estudios en Hogwarts y de todas las cosas que han acaecido en estos ultimos años, hemos pensado el consejo de profesores, el consejo de padres y yo, que los alumnos y alumnas de septimo año ….. se vayan de fin de curso.

Se solicitaran 4 destinos por casa donde se sacaria, mediante un jurado como el del torneo de los tres magos, un destino para cada casa. Los prefectos de cada casa portaran un caliz y alli depositaran 4 destinos elegidos por casa.

Espero que todo esto les agrade.

Se oyeron murmullos en las mesas.

-Mañana sera la fecha limite para las opciones. Y ahora dicho y echo todo lo debido.- dijo el vejete.- a cenar.

Al dia siguiente como Herm y Ron eran prefectos de Gryffindor pensaron junto a Harry varios destinos para el viaje de fin de curso.

-¿Qué os parece Egipto?.- dijo Ron- Yo estuve alli y es una aventura irrepetible.

-Bueno puede ser una opcion.- dijo Herm- ¿y Francia?

-Si, vale.- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué os parece España?

-Puede ser otro- dijo Herm- nos falta el ultimo

-Escocia- Propuso Ron.

-América-Propuso Harry

-Andorra- dijo Herm

Lo echaron a suertes.

-Bien.-dijo Ron.- Escocia.

El sabado a ultima hora Ron y Herm anunciaron los destinos a los gryffindors.

A todos les parecieron buenas sus elecciones.

……………..

Mientras en Slytherin Draco y Pansy hacian lo mismo, bueno más bien parecia ser Draco el que hacia lo mismo.

-Ya se: San Francisco, Italía, Andorra y….

-China

-¿China?

-Si, China.- Dijo la chica cerrando los puños.

-vale.- dijo Draco aterrado.

Hicieron lo mismon que los gryffindor, hubo desigualdad de ideas pero Pansy las acallo todas.

En el resto de casas se hacia los mismo.

Al dia siguiente, se comentaban los destino entre ellos se decia que Ravenclaw habia elegido: Alemania, Holanda, El caribe y el triangulo de las bermudas.

Y los hufflepuff habian apostado por: Transilvania, Berlin, Miami y Australia.

Llego la tarde y tal y como les habia dicho Dumbledore a los prefectos, pusieron los papelitos delante de los alumnos de cada casa y los introdujeron en los calices, respectivamente.

Cada pareja de prefectos cerraba el caliz de su casa.( uno solo por casa)

Y Partieron al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Harry, tendras que quedarte fuera, esto es solo para prefectos.-le dijo Hermione.

Una vez alli dentro, Dumbledore comenzo su discuro;

-Bien, esta noche antes del banquete pasen a recoger los calices. Ustedes seran los encargados de leer los destinos elegidos.¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si, profesor Dumbledore.- dijeron todos a la vez.

Una vez fuera Draco vio a Harry:

-¿Qué haces aquí amor?.- dijo dandole un beso.

-Nada esperando a que salierais.- dijo Harry, viendo que Ron y Hermione, ya salian.- oh, ¿vamos?

-si

-¿Dónde vais?.-pregunto Draco.

-A dar una ultima vuelta por Hogwarts.-dijo el moreno con melancolia .-¿vienes?

-Bueno.- Harry lo cogio por la cintura.

-Mira Harry el pasillo del 3er piso, que recuerdos, ¿eh?...-dijo Ron.

-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto Draco intrigado.

-Hay esta la habitación con el perro de 3 cabezas que cuidaba la entrada a la sala en que me enfrente con Voldemort con primera vez.Parece que fue ayer.-Suspiro

-El lago. Aqui si que tengo recuerdos: el torneo de los tres magos, cuando me atacaron los dementotes con Sirius, mis escapaditas conDraco.- dijo un Harry soñador.

-Es verdad aquí fue donde me declare.- dijo el rubio besandolo con la ternura que solo un recuerdo como ese podia provocar.

-Si aquí fue donde me salvo Krum.- dijo Hermione mirando a Ron que crispava los ojos.- no te enfades amor.-dijo antes de besarle.

Llegaron al Sauce Boxeador.

-A qui fue donde me ataco Sirius y donde lo conocimos.- dijo Ron.- es una persona excelente ya veras cuando lo conozcas Draco, Sirius adora a Harry.

-Si, para mi es como un padre.

-Nunca me habias hablado de èl.-dijo Draco extrañado.

-Bueno deberiamos volver, se esta haciendo tarde.- dijo Herm.-y nosotros tenemos faena.

-Es verdad amor.

Una vez en el castillo fueron a cambiarse y luego Ron, Hermione y Draco fueron al despacho de dumbledore, mientras que Harry acudio solo al Gran comedor.

Al cabo de unos minutos por la puerta de detrás de la mesa de los profesores aparecieron Dumbledore y todos los prefectos con los cofres.

-Bueno, bueno por fin el día mas esperado para los de 7º curso y el resto del colegio. Esta noche sera la ultima en Hogwarts para muchos de vosotros.- Dumbledore miro a Harry y parecio como si se le escaparan las lagrimas, mientras que Hagrid ya habia empapado toda la servilleta de lagrimas. Venga, que comience la novedad. Ahora cada prefecto sacara de su caliz el destino elegido para esa casa, que saldra de los destinos elegidos por cada casa.

La profesora McGonagall fue llamandolos uno a uno.

-Hufflepuff.-los dos prefectos se acercaron. Y echaron los cuatro papelitos que previamente leian.

Una lengua de fuego azul expulso un papel y el prefecto que no portava el caliz lo leyo:

-Transilvania.- Hubo aplausos por parte de todos menos de Slytherin.

-Ravenclaw

Esta lengua de fuego era de color amarillo.

-Holanda

-Slytherin

Draco y Pansy se acercaron, esta ultima portaba el caliz. Esta vez la lengua de fuego fue de color verde:

-San Francisco.- leyo Draco. Todos Slytherin y parte de Gryffindor (entre ellos Harry) aplaudieron.

-Y por ultimo Gryffindor

Ron y Hermione salieron, Ron portaba el caliz y fue Herm quien cogio el papel de la lengua de fuego escarlata.

-Egipto. Hubo vitores en todas las mesas menos slytherin, aunque Draco aplaudio desde su sitio.

-Bueno pues una vez decididos los destinos viajes, solo queria desearos lo mejor, deciros que se os recordara y que os vaya bien el viaje. Y ahora sin más preludios a cenar.- dijo el vejete, casi llorando.

Ron tenia muchisima hambre, pues los actos publicos le ponian nervioso y esto le provocaba hambre, asi que no espero a volver a oirlo, en cuanto aparecio la comida le inco el diente.

Tras el banquete final se despidieron de sus profesores.

-Albus, gracias por todo lo que nos ha ayudado.- dijo Harry

-¡bah, no es nada.- dijo el vejete dandole un abrazo.- cuida de tus bebes.-Dijo acercandose hasta Draco, que al instante se vio sumergido en el abrazo de Albus.

-Harry, espero que no te metas en muchos lios.- dijo McGonagall con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Harry.- dijo Hagrid aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- cuidate.

-Severus, ahora que vamos a ser familia, no te creas que te voy a tragar mas.- dijo Harry riendo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Potter, mas te vale que trates bien a mi ahijado, de lo contrario veras.- dijo severamente, pero poco después rompio a reir.

Una vez se fueron…..

-Los vamos a echar de menos.- dijo la profesora Hooch.

-si.- dijo Hagrid

El moreno y el rubio acudieron a la sala de prefectos de Slytherin.

Allí en la sala tomaron asiento en los comodos sillones.

-Sabes Draco te voy a echar mucho de menos durante el viaje.- dijo el ojiverde besando a su rubio

- y yo a ti.- dijo este ultimo, fundiendose en un abrazo con el moreno. Hubiera deseado que ese abrazo hubiera durado para siempre sus almas se fundian en ese calido abrazo, pero una patadita les separo.

-Uy, mira los bebes parece que tambien te van a echar de menos.

- si

Continuaron ese abrazo con la misma intensidad que habia sido antes. El rubio sentia que no podria separarse de èl y rompio a llorar.

-Cielo, que te pasa.

-Nada son las hormonas, que me dio Níger para regular la cantidad de hormonas femeninas.- El ojiverde lo miro extrañado.- Bueno, eso y tambien que no quiero que te vayas.

-No te preocupes solo son 15 dias, con la via flu podemos vernos y ademas aun nos queda esta noche, no te preocupes volveremos antes de que nazcan.

-Amor.- dijo el rubio poniendo una cara angelical.

-¿si?

-Hazme el amor, como despedida

-Si, mi dragoncito- dijo cojiendo y llevandoloo al cuarto de prefectos destinado a Draco.

Harry se tumbo junto a Draco en la cama, se acerco hasta su boca, lo beso apasionadamente, después deposito unos cuantos besos humedos alrededor del cuello, dejandole algun chupeton que otro, fue bajando lentamente por su pecho, dejando marcas, poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta esasa caderas tan bien formadas que tenia su rubio, las besaba lentamente, arrancando gemidos de placer a Draco, continuaba su camino de besos humedos siguiendo la linea de pelitos rubios, hasta su miembro, lentamente se chupo un dedo y con èl toco la punta del miembro de su rubito. Un escalofrio corrio por la espalda del excitado rubio.

El moreno cogio la dureza de su amado después Harry se acerco a su oido y le susurro:

-He leido en un libro muggle una nueva posición para el sexo.

El rubio miro a Harry con curiosidad y asintio con la cabeza.

Harry se sento y insto a Draco para que se pusiera de cara a èl.

El moreno acerco sus dedos a la boca de Draco. Este los chupo.

Al instante introdujo un primer dedo, arrancando un primer gemido, lo movio dentro de este. Luego introdujo otro dedo y otro arrancando gemidos, asi siguió el ritual con la misma parsimonia que habia seguido todas las noches para evitar causar daño al embarazo de Draco.

El Dragon que habia dentro de Draco parecia haber despertado y estaba ardiendo.

Cuando Harry se acerco mas a Draco para poder introducir su miembro en la entrada de Draco, se topo con algo.

-Draco, no consigo llegar a ti.- dijo Harry apurado.- me topo con tu barriguita amor.

-Harry no pasa nada, volvamos a la posición habitual.- dijo Draco desesperado.-ya habra tiempo después del parto.- dijo dandole besos en el cuello

Harry hizo a Draco ponerse de lado en la cama y puesto que Draco ya estaba preparado, introdujo su miembro en una embestida bastante fuerte, consiguiendo que casi alcanzara el climax.

-Harry que llego

-Aguanta y veras.- dijo cogiendole el miembro.

Hizo varias embestidas mas mientras masturbaba a Draco. Cuando Harry lo notaba ya erecto salio de Draco y le solto el pene juntandolo con el suyo. Al mismo tiempo que Harry se corrio sobre la dureza de Draco.

-Harry este a sido el mejor de todos

-Si.- dijo Harry, Cabalgar sobre el lomo de su dragon habia sido muy agotador.

Al poco Draco se quedo durmiendo sobre el pecho de Harry.

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron y Hermione desayunaron con Draco y aprovecharon para desperdirse.

-Bueno chicos espero que cuiden de Harry en egipto.- dijo Draco tocandole el culo.- no vaya ser que se lie con algun egipcio.

-JJAJAJ.- rio Harry ironicamente.

Se despidieron de Draco cada casa se reunió con el jefe de su casa y desde alli partieron con portales.

Una vez en Egipto;

-Mira Harry.- dijo Mione señalando una de las pirámides.

-Que grande

Llegaron al hotel. Era una piramide egipcia que habia sido usada como castillo en otros tiempos y ahora lo habian remodelado para utilizarlo como hotel.

Mientras en San Francisco:

Los slytherin estaban alojados en una mansión que habia pertenecido a una estirpe de brujas (llamadas las embrujadas, de apellido Halliwell)

- Que bonita.- dijo Pansy.- Que lastima que no este Cho

- ni Harry.- murmuro Draco.

CONTINUARA…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo al siguiente la continuación.

Les recomiendo que no se lo pierdan por que hay una surprise many big. XD

Besukis

Arwen Cerrada

9


	7. un fin de curso muy movido II

**mantes nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA**

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling.

**Capitulo 6: Un fin de curso muy movido. PARTE II**

Habia pasado apenas una semana tras el comienzo de su viaje de fin de curso. Draco en San Francisco disfrutaba de los hermosos parajes y daba paseos interminables junto a Pansy, los dos melancolicos perdidos.

Un dia pasando por una calle cercana a la Bahia de San Francisco se pararon en una tienda de ropita para bebe.

-Mira Pansy, que monada.-dijo el rubio sonriente al ver un vestido de niña de color verde esmeralda con florecitas doradas.

-Si, es muy mono-.dijo la chica; disfrutaba bastante la estancia con el slytherin pero echaba de menos a su pareja.- ¡ah!.-suspiro.

-Ya se que echas de menos a Cho , pero disfruta el viaje por que hasta al menos una semana no la vas a volver a ver.- Dijo el rubio dandole la mano.- ademas esta noche la veras.

-Si.- dijo poniendo cara de alelada (vamos de besugo).

-Bueno vamos a pagar.- Había comprado diversas piececitas de ropa.- espero que a Harry le gusten.

Siguieron paseando por esa grandisima avenida. Estaba repleta de gente, compraron algunos regalos y luego se fueron a la mansión para cambiarse de ropa.

Tras haberse cambiado bajaron con el trolebús hasta la bahia para bañarse un rato. ¡Gracias a Merlin que no habia demasiada gente, les apetecia estar tranquilos.

Se metieron al agua y nadaron un rato.

Cuando ya no les apetecia más nadar se pusieron a tomar el sol.

Mientras en Egipto:

Ron que ya habia estado alli, les hizo de guia turistico. Gracias a los consejos de este sobre el modo de vestir no habian sufrido quemaduras, en cambio el pobre neville tuvo que se ingresado en un hospital muggle con quemaduras de 3er grado y deshidratación.

Su hotel estaba situado en El Cairo, una ciudad bastante misteriosa y con un encanto especial.

Alli visitaron el museo egipcio, muy misterioso con todas sus momias, la mezquita en al Ciudadela de Saladito, el bazar de Jalily y las pirámides de Giza.

Otro dia viajaron hasta Lúxorpara ver los maravillosos templos.

Al 3er dia visitaron Asuán, donde pudieron apreciar el magnifico obelisco inacabado, el jardin botanico, el museo nubio y el mausoleo de Agajan.

Tras todo este ajetreo partieron a la ciudad donde estaba situado su hotel para descansar, compraron algunos regalos y partieron hasta alli.

Alli disfrutaron del magnifico balneario.

-Ahí que bien se esta aquí.- dijo el moreno.- lastima que no este Draco.

-Harry disfruta no pienses en ese.- dijo el pelirrojo sin darle importancia.-solo falta una semana.

Esa noche todos los Gryffs viajaron hasta Alejandria a cenar en un restaurante llamado Qait Bey.

Mientras en San Francisco….

-Ey, Pansy,¿Qué tal te fueron las notas?.- dijo el chico,

-Bien aprobe todas, aunque la estupida de Mcgonagall casi me suspende, esa odiosa Griffindor.

-Como a mi, jejeje

-Sabes tengo ganas de hablar con Cho.

-Y yo con Harry.- dijo mirando el reloj.- Uy, podiamos ir subiendo ya por que estaran a punto de conectarse.

Subieron a sus cuartos, se ducharon y después bajaron hasta el salon donde estaba situada la chimenea.

La primera en aparecer fue Cho por lo que durante la media hora de conversación el rubio fue hasta una salita continua al comedor.

Se puso a hablarles a sus bebes.

-Sabes me los estoy pasando muy bien. Esta noche iremos hasta una discoteca en Oakland. Note que les gusto la visita a Central Park.- noto varios movimientos en su tripa.- Si la verdad es que era muy hermoso.

Termino la red Flu. El rubio acudio hasta donde habia estado Pansy.

-Hola amor ¿Qué tal Egipto?.-dijo el rubito a su amado.

-Muy bien acabamos de cenar.- Metio la cabeza y beso al dragon.- Saben los he echado mucho de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti cielo. Te tengo reservadas varias sorpresas y he comprado ropa a los bebes.

-Yo tambien. Bueno Dragoncito he de irme. Aquí ya es de noche y no es conveniente andar por ahí tan tarde.- Dicho esto el moreno volvio a besar a su amado rubio y lo abrazo con todas sus ganas.

-Adios amor.

Dicho esto la chimenea se apago.

El rubio subio a dormir un poco, estaba agotado de subir y bajar tantas pendientes.

…………………………………………….

El Cairo, Egipto 12:00 p.m.

-¿Qué tal los niños?.- pregunto Hermione.

-Bien

- ¿Y el Huron?.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tambien.- dijo riendo el chico del pelo rebelde.

-Bueno vayamos a dormir que ya es hora.- dijo la chica, dicho esto partieron a su aposentos.

………………………………………………………

San Francisco, California, 9:30 p.m.

-Venga Pansy, que llegamos tarde- gritaba el chico desde el salon.

-Ya voy, no encuentro mis pendientes.- el rubio subio a ayudarle a busarlo.

-¡Cutuflato!.- y los pendientes aparecieron.

-Gracias, vamonos ya.

Todos iban muy modernos, el slytherin llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de seda negra que disimulaba barriguita, que Harry le habia regalado por su 16 cumpleaños.

Por parte su acompañante portaba un vestido de escote muy veraniego estampado de flores y unos zapatos de tacon a juego.

Una vez en el autobús acudieron hasta Oakland en él.

Una vez alli se pusieron en la barra y pidieron varias bebidas.

Unas chicas americanas se le acercaron.

-Hola ¿Qué tal?.- dijo la chica rubia que gracias al conjuro de invisibilidad no se escandalizo de la tripa de Draco.- Yo soy Natasha y ella es Broke.

-Encantado- dijo el rubio.- Yo me llamo Draco y ella Pansy.

-No sois de por aquí¿ Verdad?

-Me temo que no- dijo la Slytherin.

-Somos de Inglaterra

-¿Y que haceis por aquí?- dijo Broke

- Viaje de fin de curso- dijo Pansy

-Bueno ¿Bailamos?.- Dijo Natasha

-Vale-Pansy

Una vez en la pista de baile Natasha empezo acercarse bastante al rubio; bailaba muy apegadita a él, incluso se refregaba contra él como una gata en celo bailaba pegada a él hasta que la muy descarada le toco el culo.

-¿Qué haces?.- dijo el aludido un tanto alterado

-Eres muy guapo ¿lo sabias?

-Si, lo se.- dijo con ira en los ojos.- Y ahora si no te importa suelta mi culo, eso es solo lo toca mi novio.

-¿Novio?

-Si, novio

-Uix, perdona.- toda avergonzada cogio a su amiga del brazo y se fueron.

-Que imbecil.- dijo asqueado.

-Y que lo digas.

A la hora de volver todo iban un poquito bebidos

La lluvia no habia cesado y la niebla persistia..

Se estaban aproximando al hotel cuando sin previo aviso vieron a la entrada del Golden Gate una cola de trafico larguisima, el conductor no tuvo tiempo de freanar y colisionaron contra un coche, el autobús empezo a dar vueltas de campana y callo al mar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Pansy desperto por culpa del sabor del agua. Miro a Draco, tenia una herida bastante grande en la cabeza y perdia mucha sangre, el hechizo de invisibilidad habia desaparecido. Aviso al Profesor Snape que aun inconciente comenzo a hacer hechizos.

Primero saco a flote el autobús, después hizo que todos ellos desaparecieran uno a uno hasta las orillas del Golden Gate pero cuando iba hacer desaparecer a DRaco la chica le recordo el estado del rubio.

-Srta. Parkinson hasta la orilla y vigile a sus compañeros mientras yo saco a mi ahijado..

La chica hizo lo mandado, mientras Snape le ponia una burbuja en la cabeza a Draco, y lo sacaba con sumo cuidado del autobús haciendo un agujero en èl. Tras salir a flote lo llevo hasta la orilla, donde le tomo el pulso, ¡NO SE LO ENCONTRABA, por lo cual comenzo a hacerle ejercicios de respiración.

Mientras en El Cairo...

Un chico con el pelo azabache dormia placidamente hasta que sintio algo en su corazon, algo relacionado con cierto rubio al que amaba.

-DRACO.- Chillo el chico

-Harry, ¿Qué pasa?.- dijo el pelirrojo adormecido apareciendo en su cuarto.

-DRACO, LE OCURRE ALGO.- el moreno salió corriendo hasta el caurto de su antigua tutora. La cual acababa de recibir la noticia que contestaba a lo que leiba a decir Harry.

-Harry he de darte una mala noticia.- dijo cojiendole las manos.

-Es Draco ¿Verdad?

-Si, El autobús en el que viajaban ha sufrido un accidente y a caido al mar.

-¡AAGGHHH¡.- grito harry

-Pense que querria marchar a verlo y convoque un portal

Dicho esto partieron hasta el hospital magico donde iban a trasladar a Draco.

…………………………………………………………………….

San Francisco, California 01:00

El hombre de pelo graso habia logrado que el ritmo cardiaco del joven adolescente volviera a sus constantes vitales.

Una vez todos con sus constantes vitales restablecidas, partieron mediante un portal hasta un hospital magico llamado San Jose Magic Center; El rubio era trasladado en una camila invocada por su Padrino hasta el centro medico.

Una vez alli todos los slyths Harry llego con Minerva, buscaron a Snpae y no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, este estaba en uno de los apsillos a la entrada de la habitación donde estaban examinando a su ahijado.

-Severus, yo nome puedo quedar, lo siento, he dejado a mis gryffindors solos en Egipto. Te dejo a Harry; luego vendre.- Respiro antes de despedirse.- Adios Sev ycuida bien de ellos.-dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos y dando un abrazo a Harry como lo haria una madre.

-Adios Minerva

-Adios

-Bueno Harry, te cuento lo que paso: nuestro autobús colisiono contra un auto y comenzo a dar vueltas de campana hata que caimos al agua, Draco esta adentro, esta siendo examinado.

Harry no dijo nada, estaba roto.

Una enfermera salio de la habitación.

-Bien, Sres. El Sr. Malfoy sufre un traumatismo craneoencefalico y a perdido mucha sangre; hemos de provocarle el parto, en cuanto este el quirófano preparado, pueden entrar.

-Yo puedo donar sangre para Draco, somos compatibles- Dijo Harry

-Ahora le llamaremos.

Harry entro en la habitación mientras el hombre iba a ver a sus alumnos.

Nada más ver a Draco rompio a llorar, no lo podia creer: su amor y sus hijos al borde de la muerte por usar un transporte muggle, él que era una persona que detestaba lo muggle.

-Sr. Potter, vamos a trasladar al paciente.- dijo la enfermera mientras los celadores se llevaban la camilla.- venga usted conmigo APRA que le saquemos sangre.

Mientras le sacaban sangre a Draco lo preparaban para provocarle el parto, ya que seguia inconsciente.

Al cabo de unas horas tras la puerta del quirófano se pudo escuchar varios llantos, la enfermera le dijo que ya podian pasar.

Harry sonrio alegre al ver a los bebes más hermosos del mundo: un niño y una niña. EL niño era rubio con los ojos de color esmeralda y la niña tenia el pelo color azabache y los ojos de color azul grisaceo.

Harry cogio primero a uno y luego al otro y Sev le miro este le dejo al niño.

-Son preciosos.- reconocio Snape alegre.

-Y que lo digas.- dijo el moreno viendo los detalles simetricos iguales a los de su amado.- Lastima que Draco no despierte aun.

-Oye si quieres me quedo yo con ellos mientras vas a por Weasley y Granger.

-Vale.

Harry se encargo por medio de via Flu, todos sus allegados se enteraron . Los primeros en llegar fueron los gemelos, que tras enterarse de lo ocurrido dejaron de lado los enfrentamientos y bromas; tras ellos Molly yArthur que enseguida consolaron a Harry. Ron, Neville y Seamus llegaron enseguida pero y ¿Herm?

-Sufrio un pequeño problema al venir.- respondio el joven Weasley.

-Algo referente con los piojos.- dijo Seamos riendo.

-Por lo visto se han cojido a su pelo y no puede salir del pais.- dijo Neville

-Ahm- dijo el primerizo.- bueno si quereis ver a los niños yo se los muestro pero Draco no ha despertado aun, sigue inconsciente.- dijo con cierta tristeza en la voz.

Ron le paso un brazo por el hombro y lo abrazo, el joven con los ojos color esmeralda rompio a llorar en los brazos de su amigo que trataba de consolarlo. Por fin se calmo.

-Bueno vamos a ver a los pequeños.

Entraron a la habitación donde habian trasladado a Draco y los bebes.

-Sev. Ya me quedo yo. Ya me quedo yo con ellos. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-De nada, somos familia.

Una vez dentro el pelirrojo de ojos azules miraba a los bebes con emocion.Era verdad que eran hermosos.

-Esto, Harry ¿Puedo cogerlos?.- dijo este un poco vergonzoso.

-Claro que si; dijo Harry cogiendo a al niña y poniendola en brazos de su amigo.

-Que guapa.- dijo el chico encantado con la niña.- y que calorcito; que lastima que Hermi no haya podido venir.

-¿Qué le ocurrio para no poder venir?- dijo el padre preocupado.

-Al parecer cogio piojos en El Cairo, y cuando cruzabamos la frontera magica del pais, fue empujada de vuela al hotel, por lo visto esa especie de bichitos faraonicos, los cogeria en la pirámide esa en que entro ella sola con el guia.

-Que problemon.

-Si, es un problema, en cuanto estes mejor volvere a Egipto a ver como esta.

-Gracias, Ron te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Para que estan lo amigos?

El pelirrojo disfrutaba de la niña, le gustaba tenerla en brazos y cuando desperto y abrio sus maravillosos ojitos este se asombro de ver los ojos azules grisaceos como los de Draco.

-Sabes, habia pensado qu la niña tendria lo ojos esmeralda, como tu.- dijo asombrado.

-No la niña saco los ojos de su padre, el niño es el saco mis ojos, mira.- dijo mostrandole al otro bebe que estaba despertando y abria sus ojitos.

-Y¿Cómo se les vais a poner?

-Pues no lo se por que como fue provocado se adelanto 2 meses el aprto y no nos dio tiempo a confirmarlos.

-Pero Harry debeis ponerles nombres sinos va ser un problema.

-Bueno vale lo pensare.- dijo el moreno.-sentandose al lado de Draco.- ¡Puaj, alguno de estos pricipitos se a echo caca.

-Si, parece ser, aunque creo que han sido los dos.- dijo el WEasley tapandose la nariz y riendo.

-Ja, ja, ja venga ayudame a cambiarlos.

Al cabo de un rato cuando ya iban pringados hasta el cuello:

-Bueno ahora que etan despiertos creo que es hora de presentarselos a los demas.

-Si,- un objeto de pael dorado resplandecio en el pantalón del rubio, este otro se apresuro a cogerlo.-¿Qué es esto? Ahí los nombres, ya los habia elegido.- los leyo.- Me encantan, eran justo los que yo les queria poner, este Draco, es un cielo.

-A ver,- cogio el papel y leyo en voz alta: Lucius Diego y si es chica Joanne Lilyan; si es verdad para haberlos elegido el huron estan muy bien.

Salieron a la sala y se los presentaron a todos. La Sra. Molly estaba encantada con los bebitos decia que eran preciosos, enseguida se apresuro a coger a la Joanne; los gemelos vieron a Lucius y enseguida quisieron cogerlo los dos, pero al final lo cogio Fred.

-Para ser tuyo y del huron son demasiado guapos.- bromeo George.

-XD,ja, ja,ja

Al cabo de un rato se fueron todos y Molly acompaño hasta Egipto a Ron y ayudar a Hermione con su problemita y de paso llevaron algunas fotos.

Mientras el chico moreno se habia quedado solo al cuidado de sus niños que dormian placidamente, asl igual que el padre por desgracia.

CONTINUARA………………………………………………………..

Bueno pues lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado.

Besazos para todas y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.

Atentamente:

Arwen Cerrada.

6


	8. if you love, is my life

**Amantes nocturnos. POR ARWEN CERRADA**

**Disclaimer: **estos personajes no son míos, sino de J.K.Rowling.

**Capitulo 7: If you love, is my life**

Draco llevaba ya varios días despierto, ya había cojido a sus bebes. Los había besado, tocado y se había quedado tremendamente encantado de ver lo bellos que eran sus baby's.

También había recibido el alta y se encontraba de vuelta en la mansión Malfoy, en realidad hacía un mes que había dejado la clínica (O), un mes en el que ya habían compartido sus primeros días como padres; habían dormido muy poco ya que los dichosos cólicos habían afectado a los dos niños y no los dejaban dormir, y para comer, bueno para comer ni contarlo, la leche la vomitaban la gran mayoría.

Por fin consiguieron hacerlos comer algo y dormir.

-Por fin amor.- decía el moreno dejando a Joanne en su cuna.

-Siéntate cariño, tienes que estar muy cansado.- dijo el rubio cociéndole de la cintura.

-Un poco pero es normal, y tu ¿Qué tal con la cicatriz del parto?- dijo Harry cogiendole despacio.

-¡oh! Ya esta cerrando mira.- se levanto la camisa.

Intentaron echar una siesta pero por lo visto una muchachita con el pelo azabache no les dejaba dormir.

Así pasaron los primeros tres meses, después de todo esto deberían empezar los estudios.

El rubio quería estudiar empresariales y ser alguien grande como en su día lo había sido su padre.

Su amante en cambio quería ser buscador profesional y viajar por el mundo y conocerlo. Esto entristecía a Draco ya que el chico dorado ya había recibido su primera oferta y eso convenía irse unos días hasta Escocia para firmar los papeles.

-Pero amor no te preocupes, enseguida volveré.

Empezó el curso del rubio y el moreno seguía en Escocia. La liga había comenzado y Harry jugaba su primer partido.

Draco acudió hasta Escocia para verlo jugar.

El partido daría comienzo, jugaban CHUDLEY CANNONS vs. FLY HORSE.

Los contrincantes eran un duro equipo por lo que había oído, pero su chico podría con todo.

Minutos antes el rubio vio a su amor.

-Draco, Al final has venido.- dijo tirandose a abrazarlo y darle un beso.

-No podía dejar a mi chico.- dijo aun en su abrazo.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Así? ¿Que es?

-Harry venga, debemos salir ya.- dijo Oliver, capital de los chudley.

-Luego nos vemos cariño.

-Pero dime que es.- dijo este viendo como se iba dejándole con la miel en los labios.- Buenos tendremos que esperar a que acabe el partido… ¡¡Suerte!

EL PARTIDO ESTA APUNTO DE COMENZAR…. ¡OH! HAY VIENEN LOS CHUDLEY CANNONS….OLIVER WOOD, HARRY POTTER (Ante esto todos se fijaron más aun) JAMES PHELPS, OLIVER PHELPS, CHARLES GRAHAM, CHRIS TWADDLE Y STEPHANIE FLETCH…. Y HAY LLEGA EL EQUIPO CONTRARIO, LOS FLY HORSE, MATT BOURNE, JUST FLINT FLETCHEY……

(Mientras el comentarista decía los nombres el busco a Draco, AJA, estaba sentado en el palco, lo saludo.

El partido dio comienzo y los buscadores estaban parados, pero los gemelos Phelps ya habían evitado que una bludger loca golpeara al chico de oro.

Gran susto que se llevo el rubio de la grada al ver a su media naranja ser golpeado por la bludger loca, para su suerte los gemelos se la quitaron pronto de encima.

Tras haber cogido la snitch, ganaron el partido y sabiendo por parte de la federación que se la podía quedar, la guardo.

Cuando ya se habia duchado y vestido salio del campo. En la entrada del campo habia una multitud de gente y no la pudo evitar, firmo algunos autógrafos y enseguida entro en el coche de Draco que lo esperaba ya desde hacia uno minutos.

-Jugaste muy bien amor.- dijo dándole un beso cuando ya se habían alejado.

-Draco déjame conducir a mí.

Una vez le dio el volante no se dirigieron hacia el hotel. Pasaron hasta una urbanización al este de Escocia.

El moreno aparco el coche e hizo a Draco bajar.

-Harry ¿Que haces? El hotel esta en la otra manzana. ¿Donde vamos?

-Nene confía en mi.- dijo vendándole los ojos y dándole la mano

Una vez llegaron a el lugar donde se encontraba la sorpresa, le quito la venda.

Habían pasado muchas casas y por fin llegaron a la que buscaban. Era azul y tenía un gran jardín. La zona parecía muy tranquila y la casa, bueno la casa, esa mansión era lo que siempre habían deseado, estaba mueblado con muebles de Nogal, tenían un estilo bohemio. Tras ver el salón se dispusieron a entrar al primer baño, era una gran habitación con una zona que era más alta y hacia ella subían unas escaleritas, en esa zona alta estaba dispuesta una bañera con hidromasaje y muchos grifos por los que salían jabones de todos los olores era del estilo como las que había en los baños de prefectos de Hogswart. Después pasaron a las habitaciones de los niños una era rosa y la otra azul, en los planos eran dos habitaciones, pero el primerizo moreno había hecho desaparecer la pared para que fuera un a sola, pensó que los niños estarían mejor juntos durante sus primeros años de vida. Vieron la biblioteca, totalmente llena de libros, los cuartos de invitados, y después, había una habitación con una puerta grande, la abrieron y el rubio quedo impresionado, era un despacho gigante con una chimenea y un gran butacón para sentarse tras él una ventana grande.

-¿Es para mi?

-Si amor, pero esto no es lo mejor.- dijo guiándolo hasta la parte más importante.

Era una habitación bastante grande con una cama doble adoselada roja con unas sabanas fabricadas en Grecia en color azul y con toques griegos.

Harry hizo que él rubio, que estaba alucinando, se sentara en la cama. Mientras buscaba una cosita en su bolsillo; por fin lo saco y se arrodillo sobre una pierna en el suelo ante este.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo el moreno aguantando el semblante mientras le abría una conchita de oro en la que dentro había un anillo.

-Si, quiero.- Dicho esto Harry le puso el anillo de compromiso, era precioso, llevaba una perlita que portaba una capita de color morada sostenida por oro.

La perlita se giro y apareció la carita de esta. Tenía las mejillas rosadas y los ojos azules, esta desprendía un aura rosada alrededor, esta se puso a cantar con una voz risueña y muy melosa:

"Has de sentirte muy especial,

Se acerca una boda

que celebrar"

-¡OH! Cariño, es precioso.- dijo besándole los labios con agradecimiento.

-Es un anillo cantor, para la persona a la que amo.- dijo correspondiendo al beso con devoción.-Bueno ¿vamos a por los niños primero o probamos primero la cama?

"Con amor y con cariño

los tres cuidaremos

muy bien los niños.

¡YUPI!"

-Creo que mejor la estrenamos.- dijo el rubio con un destello de emoción en los ojos.

CONTINUARA……

3


End file.
